The Serenity Crisis!
by bopdog111
Summary: Two years after the events of "Bailey in Sailor Moon Continuum": Two new villians, one of them Ash Ketchum is familiar with forces Bailey back to seek aid from Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team as the Serenity Necklace is the target of the duo who's plots will destroy everything. With two new allies from another world, can Bailey and Sailor Moon defeat the duo?


**The sequel of Bailey in Sailor Moon Continuum! It shows of Cyrus from Pokémon, and Garland from Final Fantasy 9 trying to take the Serenity Necklace, and went to Sailor Moon's dimension to take it! Can Sailor Moon, and everyone else stop them?**

* * *

Balandor is in ruins and two men were interrogating a very injured, and weak Bailey. One of them has on a grey, and sliver uniform with a yellow G on it, with blue spiky hair, and black boots. The other has on armor, with a red orb, a long white beard, and grey eyes. "Where's the Serenity Necklace?" The man with blue hair said with an energy coating hand to Bailey's neck as Marluxia went hiding. Bailey laughed and said "Your too late. It's far out of your reach... you never get it-GGGGAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The man stabbed his abdomen with an energy like sword from his hand before he told the other "Come on Garland. Were going on a little trip." As he left Bailey for dead before they teleported.

Bailey was slowly regaining consciousness, as he felt so weak that he hadn't felt in years. Over him in half-consciousness, he saw Marluxia hovering over him with a guilt ridden look on his expression. "My lord..." Marluxia spoke. "I'm afraid there's only one group who can help in a time like this...you need treatment." "No! We need... to stop those two!" Bailey said struggling to get back up. "My Lord! Your not in the right condition to go!" Marluxia said trying to get through. "We need... to stop those old men! You know... what happens when they take the... Serenity Necklace! You stay... here, i'll go after... those two!" Bailey struggled to say.

Marluxia sighed, before stating, "Yes, but those two could also reach the Serenity Necklace and take the lives of Sailor Moon and her loved ones if you don't warn them about the new dangers first!" "I know... that! I been practicing... for years to get this spell right! Help me... finish it!" Bailey grunted with Marluxia nodding. With as much strength as they could combine, a portal opens up which also shows an image of Serena and everyone else, including people they've never met before appeared before them, and they seemed to be having a celebration of some sorts.

"In the meantime, my lord...let them bring you back to full health." Marluxia requested to Bailey. Bailey stepped in the portal while Marluxia walked to Parma unaware they were being watched by a man, and a woman. The man is a 24-year-old with silver hair that falls halfway down his back. He wears a large feather in his hair, has light-blue eyes, and is of medium height, light build, with a pale complexion. He wears white sleeves with a violet mantle around his shoulders. He wears a white robe that covers the back of his legs down to his ankles. The robe is held up by four straps that act as a codpiece. His pants are purple and his shoes are black with golden buckles. The woman has long, black hair in a low ponytail with a blue clip. She has brown eyes and fair skin. Her casual attire is a white bell-sleeved blouse under a skin-tight, sleeveless orange jumpsuit with corset lacing in the front and back and large white buckles on the thighs. She wears a pair of red leather gloves and red ankle boots, and a black choker and a large crystal suspended from a long silver pendant. "Seems like your creator is already one step ahead." The woman told the man. The man said "I won't let him and his friend beat us. We gotta help that kid." "Agreed let's go." The woman said before they disappeared.

* * *

 **In Heaven**

Catrine, and Markus were very guilty for retreating from the duo. "Big Sister what can we do?" Markus ask. "I don't know. I hope Bailey will stop them." Catrine sighed.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, at the Swamp in the Fairytale world...**

Two years...it's been two years since the defeat of Scorpionas. Two years since the birth of Manny and Ellie's new daughter which they named Peaches. A year ago the Sailor Team ventured to the Houen Region in which Serena came out top 8th before deciding to take a much needed break. Right now, Shrek couldn't help but notice how Fiona was acting all weird today, and right now was heading back home to meet with his family and the others, with Manny, Donkey, P***, and Diego who was carrying a moping Sid on his back, and the rest of them were quite annoyed because he kept on moping on how his girlfriend Franchine dumped him earlier today.

"All I want is true love!" Sid whined, still reduced to tears. "Is that so much to ask?" The others ignored the whining, and instead stopped at the clearing near the house, which...seemed more deserted than usual. "Why is everything so quiet?" Puss asked. "Because the Realm of Light is mourning!" Sid cried, before he was shoved off by Diego who had enough of being his horse.

"Fiona? Farkle? Fergus? Felicia? Where is everybody?" Shrek asked, confused, only to get startled beyond belief when Serena and Fiona both jumped down, grinning happily as they and soon everyone else, including the rest of the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, Aerith, Leon, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, the Wigglytuff Guild, Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Barbossa, their crew, and even Loran and Vincent all exclaimed, "SURPRISE!"

Then flowers and other surprising decorations appeared, as Crash and Eddie both revealed a beautiful wedding statue of Shrek and Fiona holding each other romantically, and another one with Serena and Darien doing the same as the twins went, "Ta-da!" "Happy anniversray, honey!" Fiona grinned happily. "Anniversary?" Shrek asked, before realization dawned onto him and horror filled his expression. Oh no...he forgot their wedding anniversary. "Well, whatd'ya think? Isn't this awesome?" Serena asked happily as she and Darien approached with warm smiles.

"Happy Anniversary, guys!" Ash cheered happily. "So Shrek, what's your gift for Fiona?" Crash asked. Eddie then chanted and was soon followed by everyone else, "Shrek! Shrek! Shrek! Shrek! Shrek! Shrek!" Shrek was in a mental panic. How can he give something for his wife if he forgot the anniversary. Just then, Serena took out a small remote and winked at Shrek before pushing the botton. Instantly, lights appeared in the sky, exploding in all different kinds of colour as everyone looked up.

"Fireworks!" Rini cheered happily. "Uh, yeah!" Shrek said, quickly forming an idea and decided that Serena had planned this. "You did this for me?" Fiona asked, amazed. "I can't hide from you. With a bit of help of Serena, here." Shrek replied, with Serena nodding in agreement, before the forming embraced Fiona, saying, "Happy Anniversary." and Fiona smiled, and the two kissed, while Serena and Darien shared a kiss as well, with most of the group going, "Awwww!"

Soon the party was on and they ate the food Brock and Lita cooked up, played games and just had a chat, and Crash and Eddie both being themselves in playing pranks on each other. However, as Sid was sipping a glass of orange juice, something in the sky caught his attention that wasn't just Fireworks and instantly felt that something was wrong. So he poked at Diego and asked, "Uh...does that look like a problem to you?"

Diego looked up and noticed some kind of a shooting star heading straight towards them and didn't seem to be slowing down. Realising that this was a problem, he replied to Sid sarcastically with a tone of worry, "An unusual shooting star heading straight towards us in high speed? Now why would that be a problem?" before going over to Serena, Shrek, Darien and Fiona who were chatting. "So I was thinking, that in the next week or two that we'd head over to the Sinnoh Region?" Serena was saying. "Serena, we have a problem!" Diego spoke up which got the group's attentions, and when they looked up, they gasped in shock and confusion when they saw the shooting star heading straght towards them.

Quickly panicking, Serena rushed over to the rest of the crowd and instantly snatched the rum bottle from Jack who noticed this and he asked, pouting, "Oi! What're you doing?" "Sorry, everyone! But we'll have to call the party off!" Serena announced apologetically, "Please enjoy the rest of your evening and head home!" which confused them. "What is she talking about?" Cloud asked, confused. "Okay, what's going on?" Kero asked, before looking up and he gasped, which got everyone else's attentions when they saw the area lighting up and then they looked to see the shooting star coming straight towards but flew over them and landed in the forest.

"Something's not right!" Raye exclaimed, sensing a familiar pressence. "Guys, let's check out!" Ash told them, leading the Sailor Team and all of their allies and friends into the woods, while the people of Duloc and the Ice Age animal villagers just stood there, wondering what in the world was going on. When Serena and the others reached the area, they gasped in horror at the sight before them. A familiar young man, all covered in blood and wounds, layed on the ground. The Sailor Team, and their friends, including those who didn't know who this man was, raced over and they all gasped in horror at the sight of Bailey Brassell...all wounded and weak and struggling to regain consciousness.

"Bailey!" The Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals and Grovyle all exclaimed in horror. "Quick, we need to get him recovered and fast!" Mickey told the group who nodded, before Manny picked up Bailey with his Trunk as gently as he could, before the group raced back towards Duloc to treat their wounded friend.

"What the? Who is that young man?" Mr. Gibbs ask. "Probably just an uninvited guest." Barbossa said. "Whoever he is we better see!" Tifa said before they raced after them. "If I heard correctly, mates, that young man's name happens to be Bailey whom knows our friends here." Jack spoke up as they ran to catch up to the rest of the group, "Besides, uninvited or not, he must've been in a catastropic fight that led him to this world and needs a serious treatment. Savvy?" "I think I've heard the name Bailey before, but I can't remember where, though." Cloud thought with a concerned frown. Jack was right, though. The young man did need treatment, so they would have to ask later.

They stopped at the castle's throne room where Serena said "Guys he isn't gonna last long!" "I can help!" Aerith said before she gathered energy in her hands and healed the very injured, and bathered God. "What happened to him?" Crash asked, very worriedly for their now healed up friend. "Something awful must've happened to him." Donkey said, worriedly. Shrek rolled his eyes at Donkey's stupid comment and said sarcastically, "Gee, how'd you guess that obvious thing?" "Well whatever happened, I bet he can tell us, because whoever did this to him must've been really powerful." Sora thought, deeply concerned. This made the rest of the group glance at each other worriedly, with concerned and serious frowns. Sora was right. Whoever did this must've been a new powerful enemy which lead Bailey here to safety, but that raised the question on what happened to Bailey's family.

"Do you guys know who he is?" Yuffie asked, wondering why the name Bailey seemed familiar. "He's the same guy we told you guys about two years ago, remember?" Ash told the female ninja. Serena nodded and added, "He came to us just three weeks after Ultimecia was defeated two years ago. The reason for that was, well...he went through so much like we did and lost so many friends because of an evil villian named Reacas who went by several names." "Yeah, like Caeser, and Alucard." Sid remembered. "Alucard?" Pintel asked, dumbfounded by the name.

Even Jack and Barbossa were dumbfounded by the name, as the former said to his former rival, "And I thought your last name was ridiculous." two which made the other Pirate Captain roll his eyes in annoyance. "Hey, guys. He's waking up." Misty said, noticing movement from Bailey, which everyone else noticed and those who were friends with Bailey felt relief in their hearts. "Ugh... what?" He opened his eyes and saw Aerith's concern face. "Gah!" He yelled startled as he stand up. "Geez have a care for my blood pressure! I'm not as young as i used to be!" Bailey told Aerith who seemed a bit startled by it. "Hey calm down! We helped!" Ragetti said to him. "What the? A pirate!? Don't tell me i land in the wrong place!" Bailey groaned while holding his head.

"Whoa, dude! Calm down!" Crash went up with Eddie, while Amy and Tifa lowered Bailey back to the ground, while Pintel smacked Ragetti on the back of the head in annoyance for scaring Bailey like that, as the latter looked apologetically for his stupidity. "Take it easy, Bailey. You're still recovering." Sakura told Bailey comfortly. "Sakura? Then that means i'm in the right place! Sakura where is Serena?" Bailey ask the Cardcaptor. "Right here." Serena was the one to answer as she came into view, before she shrugged sheepishly, "I didn't expect you to be another surprise for my wedding anniversary today."

"Serena! Thank God that means i came just in time!" Bailey yelled very relived. This only confused Serena and everyone else, as the Moon Princess muttered while blinking, "Say what?" "Bailey, what happened to you?" Ellie asked, getting back on track. "Yeah, we found you seriously injured and near death's door." Lita added, also concerned. But before anyone else could ask what was going on, suddenly they heard more screaming and looked just in time to see Jessie, James and Meowth crash through the ceiling and crash land onto the floor, just missing the group who flinched, though were annoyed at the, as usual, unannounced arrival of their former enemeis.

"Ow that hurt." Jessie groaned. "That's the last time were doing something like that." James groaned. "I think i lost one of my nine lives." Meowth groaned. Bailey blinked, and sweatdropped before asking "Who are you?" Quickly seeing that they weren't alone and that they landed inside the Duloc Castle and, noticing the 'Twerps', the trio quickly leaped up and preformed their motto, much to everyone else's annoyances and Bailey's confusion.

"Prepare for trouble, for a big anniversary!" Jessie began.

"Make it double, with our ansetory." James continued.

"Our hearts as new as the Galaxy."

"Sent here to fufil our destiny."

"Which includes me!" Meowth added.

"To protect the balance of truths and love." Jessie continued.

"To reach out our hands to the stars above." James continued.

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"And Meowth's the name!"

"Whenever there's Chaos in the Realm of Light."

"Team Rocket..."

"...Will be there..."

"To make everything right!" The trio concluded, as Wobbuffect came out of it's Pokeball again, shouting, "Wobbuffect!"

The Sailor Team and their friends of their dimension groaned, with Future-Piplup grumbling, "Not you three again." "Don't you ever get tired of that stupid motto of yours?" Diego asked in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Team Rocket asked, feeling insulted. "In otherwords, it's so boring that even a giant would just go to sleep during it." Cloud answered in a dull tone. "That was excellent you three were great!" Bailey said surprising everyone. "Uh...Bailey...what's so great about their motto?" Ash asked, dumbfounded. "It never makes sense and we're the ones who protect the Realm of Light..."

"Aye, and those three...well, they're always bloodly hard to figure out." Jack added in agreement, "In a way, it makes me look less crazy." "Who asked your opinion, twerps?" Jessie asked to both Ash and Jack. James then said to Bailey and blushed, "Well, first timers always tend to like our Motto." Everyone else except for Bailey looked at James skeptically, with Raye saying, "Could've fooled me. The first time we heard it, it was so stupid." "Say, who're you anyways, kid?" Meowth asked to Bailey. "Oh i'm Bailey you three even sound like heroes with a motto like that." He answered.

The Sailor Team, Sora and Kairi all fell to the ground(anime style) at this comment, before standing up, and Serena said to her friend, "Bailey...they're only heroes because they helped us out a few times in the past, even after they got fired from the Team Rocket organization on Earth that stole Pokemon. Sure they have good hearts and helped us to defeat Xemnas and Ultimecia, but they still cause trouble." "We haven't done such a thing in ages!" James protested. Meowth on the other hand, admitted nervously, "Well we did kinda stole a few things earlier."

"Why am I not surprised?" Donald grumbled. Seeing how they were caught, Jessie groaned in annoyance, "Oh okay, so we tried to steal a few vegatables from a farm in town. But the farmer had so many and we were practically starving to death and we got lost on our way here! But then we got catapaulted from there all the way to here! You happy now?" "I was gonna call you but I forgot." Serena explained, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry."

"Well they said in their Motto 'Whenever there's Chaos in the Realm of Light. Team Rocket... ...Will be there... To make everything right!' Doesn't that mean they at least been made to heroes?" Bailey ask with a sweatdrop. "That's a secret you will never know!" James said proudly. "The authors can't figure it out either." Jessie added, while accidently breaking the fourth wall. Meowth then explained, "We've known these twerps since three years ago, and yeah, we're like part-time members of the Sailor Team. We workin' on being the good guys." "If you want to do that, you should at least quit all the stealing stuff and just ask." Casey pointed out in annoyance, which made the trio slump to the ground while curling up into balls in guilt and shame.

"We weren't just weren't certain if you would accept us." Team Rocket said in unison. "And did i hear saying your starving? Poor souls!" Bailey said while snapping his fingers and soon a buffet table appeared in front of the trio. They widened their eyes as Bailey said proudly "It is not an illusion! Help yourselves! It's not everyday i blessed someone with this! Be honored." With teary eyes of gratitude, Team Rocket said in unison, "Thank you so much! Lunch time!" and immediately ate and shoved the food and drinks into their mouths in happiness which was un-table-mannered like and made everyone else sweatdrop at this sight. The Pirates of the Black Pearl gazed at Bailey with wide eyes at the young man's abilities.

"You wouldn't happen to bring up Rum, now would you mate?" Jack asked hopefully, only for Serena to pull at his ear which he yelped comically. "None for you, Jack Sparrow. You already had three bottles today at the party." Serena said firmly to the Pirate Captain. Ash turned to Bailey and said, "Bailey, I know what you did was really nice of you and Team Rocket did help us out a lot, but I think you need a full history story about these guys, and you kind of over did it." "Pika..." Pikachu added with a sweatdrop. "I don't need a full history. I know good souls when i see them. Rum? What the heck is that stuff?" Bailey ask. "Oh yeah, he needs the full story alright." Shrek sighed at the first comment.

"As for the Rum part...it's what those guys drink a lot." Mina explained with a sweatdrop, jerking a thumb at the most guilty ones of that kind of thing who were mainly Gibbs and Jack who rubbed his sore ear while looking like a hurt puppy as he gazed at Serena who didn't look even the least sorry. "It's mainly a kind of achohol and a gross drink that turns even the most nice people into morons." "Oh you must mean Wine! Well fine if you wish." Bailey said while snapping his fingers and soon bottles appeared in the pirates' hands as Bailey finished "Go crazy."

"Uh...I think that's enough of the magic tricks for today." Manny thought while he attempted to take the bottles of Rum from Jack and Gibbs who both held the bottles away from the Mammoth, holding them as though they were their babies. "Well...it's not Rum, but Wine is still nice." Jack admitted, attempting to open up his share before Serena grabbed his arm and gave him a glare. "You and Gibbs can have it later. Besides, I had to call off the party to help Bailey remember." Serena told him firmly, just as Team Rocket had finished their meal and layed on the ground with full bellies and sighed happily.

Getting back to the situation after the Sailor Team, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Team Pokepals, Vincent and Grovyle introduced Bailey to the rest of their friends to clear things up a bit, Raye turned to Bailey and asked, "So what did happen, Bailey?" "Yeah, who attacked you like this?" Darien added, becoming concerned. "A powerful duo. Serena please tell me you still had the Serenity Necklace." Bailey answered while snapping his fingers to make the empty, and messy table disappear. "Well yeah. I've been wearing since you gave it to me two years ago." Serena replied, showing off the Serenity Necklace that hanged around her neck.

Jack approached and then smirked, "Ah...another love triangle, eh?" only for Serena to glare at him and...

WHACK!

Serena slapped him heard on the left cheek which made the Pirate pyshically turn around at the impact, his face now sore from where she slapped him. The same old slap whenver she gets annoyed with him. "Not sure I deserved that." Jack muttered, puzzled. "Actually, you did. Bailey and I are friends and he happens to be married with two children of his own, unlike someone else I know. You may not be on my hatred list anymore, Jack but you're still annoying." Serena told him. "Thank god it's still in your hands! Listen Serena the Serenity Necklace is in danger! If you let the necklace get into the hands of that duo everything we know will disappear, and everyone we love will die!" Bailey said gripping her shoulders. A bit embarrassed Serena ask "Di-Didn't you, Cassie, and the others at least tried to make a move?" "We tried but they were too powerful! Sernea everyone, and i mean everyone was killed! Me, and Marluxia are the only ones that survived!" Bailey answered.

Serena, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and Vincent were all shocked to hear the news that everyone in Bailey's world...Cisna, Cassie, little Kairi and little Hayner...were all gone. Even worse, like the Relics and the Silver Crystal, now the Serenity Necklace was another artifact that should not be in the wrong hands. Even Cloud, Tifa, the Restoration Committee and the Pirates were shocked while confused. Team Rocket on the other hand, hearing the name Marluxia made them horrified as they exclaimed in fear, "MARLUXIA!?" remembering the Pink-Haired Nobody from Castle Oblivion, even if that meeting was brief, and that was also the same day and time when they met Axel.

"Not the real Marluxia, another Marluxia who looks just like him." Sid quickly pointed out to the trio. "Bailey...who were the duo that are after the Necklace?" Vincent asked. "That's the thing i didn't catch their names! But i heard that one of them is named 'Garland' or something. I don't know who the other is though. But he has blue hair, wearing a sliver, and black uniform, and has on what looks like a yellow G on the suit!" Bailey answered. "Garland? What kind of dumb name is that?" Crash snickered. "That's worse than Reacas!" Eddie said, and the two bursted out laughing. On the other than, the Sailor Team were shocked by the discription of the other villian, but none more so than Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock who all glanced at each other in fear, anger and shock.

"Cyrus!" Ash exclaimed, clutching his fist which shook. "So he did survive after all!" Brock thought with a concerned frown. "I can't believe it! That means that he's back, then he's still wants to recreate the Universe to be it's God!" Dawn exclaimed with worry. "Not good." Jack muttered. "You know who that guy is?" Bailey ask. "Yeah, before we met Serena and there others here and after Brock and I travelled with Misty, May and Max three years ago, the two of us and Dawn encountered a group called Team Galactic who wanted to use the legendary Pokemon of Dialga, Palkia, Azulf, Mesprit and Uxie to destroy the Universe and recreate it." Ash explained.

"Cyrus was their leader and he wanted to rule new Universe as it's God." Brock added. "This was in the Sinnoh Region when I first travelled with Ash and Brock on my first journey." Dawn added. Even Team Rocket nodded in agreement and Jessie said, "When the three of us were still with Team Rocket, even we didn't want the Universe to be destroyed." "So we helped out in best way we can to help these three twerps who did most of the work to stop Team Galactic." James added. "Yeah, and even the Sinnoh Champion and that Detective Looker guy helped out in saving Earth and the Universe." Meowth added.

"We didn't know about that until Ash told us after the two of us and Sakura defeated the Evil King in the Ameria Region." Serena concluded, referring to herself and the rest of the group who nodded in agreement. "And, me and her knows the being named Garland." They looked, and saw the man, and woman from before. Everyone blinked in confusion and shock at the new appearences of the two that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Who're you?" Jack asked, confused.

"Forgive us for startling you all. I am Princess Garnet." The woman introduced. "And i am Kuja at your service." The man introduced while bowing. Once again, Brock's charm acted up and he leaped over to Garnet, acting charmingly and already in love once again, "Oh, Princess Garnet! What a beautiful name! All is forgiven! You're welcome here in Duloc!" which made Garnet sweatdrop and Kuja looked a bit annoyed. Fortunately, Sid came to the rescue and pulled Brock by the ear, saying, "Um now's not the good time, Brock." while Brock grunted in agony.

"What the blazes are you two doing here? And what do you know about this Garland?" Barbossa questioned, getting a suspicious feeling about the two more 'uninvited guests'. "We know him much more than you all." Kuja answered. "Well Kuja was created by the crazy man." Garnet said. Kuja also said "I even killed the bastard one time." "Oh great..." Manny groaned, only for Ellie who slightly smack him on the side with her trunk scoldingly. "Let me guess...Garland's another one of those bad guys who doesn't like to give up so easily, right?" Diego groaned in sarcasm.

"Right. Let's explain everything to them Kuja." Garnet said as Kuja nodded. "Hold on." Serena spoke up. "Let's head over to one of the living rooms in the castle so that everyone would be comfortable." leading everyone out of the throne room and into one of the Castle's living rooms. Everyine in Duloc was redone and even Farquaad's face in the basement Serena and her friend used to tell scary stories two Halloween's ago was gone.

When everyone gathered in one of the living rooms while making sure that there were no evil villians like Garland or Cyrus. Once the group got comfortable, Garnet and Kuja took turns in explaining everything they know. Of how Garland's world of Terra was dying and his plan was to use the souls of the world of Gaia by killing the latter world's inhabits and using their souls to put into vessels he created to revive Terra by destroying Gaia, and how Kuja was one of the creations to be the first to have a soul, but the latter betrayed him for his own use, thinking that he was immortal, which led Garland to banish Kuja to Gaia while he created another souled vessel that became Zidane who lived with a group of thieves of a show.

Garnet then explained on how her actual name was Sarah and how she, as a young child escaped with her mother from the wrath of Kuja and the vessel known as the Invincible which destroyed her village of summoners. Her mother died and so she was adopted by the King and Queen of Alexandria and renamed her as Garnet to replace their lost daughter by the same name who died due to illness, but since her adoptive father passed away, Kuja appeared and tricked the Queen who turned to evil.

Both of them explained on how Garnet wished to escape and even asked Zidane and the thieves to kidnap her since they arrived in the Kingdom to do so by her Uncle named Cid, and through their journey there Kuja's plans was revealed but even so, it was all part of Garland's plans which, in anger, Kuja killed Garland and destroyed Terra while Garnet, and Zidane took Terra's inhabits to Gaia, and in the final battle, Kuja saw the errors of his ways and saved the group, while Zidane returned to save him. Since then, Kuja travelled alone until he and Garnet were both teleported away by some force when the two saw that Garland was still alive and he had joined forces with Cyrus who was just recently trapped and for the next three years the evil duo plotted in finding a powerful artifact that would help them achieve their goals, not knowing the real powers of the evil within their hearts.

"That is is where the Serenity Necklace comes in." Kuja concluded. "Damn and i thought Belcitane had a tough way to learn about his ways." Bailey sighed. "I'm so sorry about your mother Garnet. And i'm sorry that you had such a hard life Kuja." Serena said to them in sympathy. "It's alright, Serena. But thank you, anyway." Garnet replied. "Indeed. I am, however, working on redemption, and this time, Garland will not return." Kuja added. Jack looked at Bailey and told him, "Some people who had go to the ways of evil will always be evil, mate. I should know, because I've met quite a couple in my mortal lifetime. Savvy?"

"Like Davy Jones, and Beckett?" Bailey ask. He shook his head before he ask Kuja "So Kuja tell us you do know revenge doesn't solve anything right?" Jack was a bit surprised at Bailey's response at him, before asking, "I take that the Sailor Team told you about those two, eh?" "He's just stating the obvious because he can read people's minds." Ash told his friend, remembering how Bailey read his mind about when he accidently fried Misty's bike on his first journey three years ago. "Indeed I do...now at least." Kuja replied to Bailey. "Aye, revenge never solves anything, nor does it bring any loved ones back from the dead. It's not something that you should be attempting to die for." Barbossa added, thinking back when he said the similiar thing to Elizabeth just before the final battle against Davy Jones 202 years ago.

"Even so me, and my sister wanted revenge on out enemies. I wanted revenge on Reacas for killing my adoptive father, and on Takemaru for murdering my real father. And Cassie wanted revenge on Shapur for murdering me. Even though we know revenge wouldn't solve anything we still wanted to do it." Bailey looked at Kuja and concluded "You could say the both of us have rough lifes." "Most of us had rough lives, Kuja. So you're not the only one." Sid added. "But as my mother would say, 'Bad news is just good news in disguise'." "Was this before she abandoned you?" Puss asked, skeptically.

The sloth nodded, "Yes it was." "Kuja, why not you and Garnet come with us? We need every help we can get to stop those two." Darien ask them. "That's not necessary!" Manny said. "Yes, it is." Sora, Riku, Kairi, Darien, Ellie, Rini and Serena all said in unison. "They're right." Mickey agreed, "Besides, we might need your help in how to stop them before they attack again." "And prevent our Universe from being attacked and hopefully restore Balandor back to normal." Ash added, before sorrowfully added, "Even though it won't bring Cisna, Cassie, Madi, Kairi or Hayner back." as the rest of those who met the said five all became sorrowed again for the loss.

As of cue an explosion was heard as Cid Highwing yelled "What was that!?" "Their here!" Kuja, Bailey, and Garnet said in sync before they ran out. The Sailor Team and the rest of the group were horrified to hear this, before Serena clutched at the Serenity Necklace, wondering what to do. "Let's go before Bailey, Kuja and Garnet get killed!" Serena explained as she hid the Necklace in her pockets. With a nod, they immediately ran out to find Bailey and the others before Cyrus and Garland would kill them and hope that they wouldn't kill the rest of the team as well.

In the city the bearded man named Garland, and the man with blue hair named Cyrus were having fun. "You know i'm starting to think this stuff is boring." Cyrus said bored. "Boring? You always check your victims before you kill them now that's boring." Garland said before he casted thundaga on a building. "That just earned 6 points to you. Aw now were tied." Cyrus said before he was hit with a powerful punch that pushed him back to a building and Garland was surprised. Cyrus got up with his suit torn and saw Bailey, Garnet, and Kuja. "Hehehehe your suit is torn." Garland laughed. Cyrus ask "Didn't me, and Garland left you for dead?" "You didn't check twice that was your mistake!" Bailey said. Cyrus smirked and said "We won't be repeating it."

Before Cyrus and Garland could do anything, however, a gunshot fired and hit Cyrus in the arm, while a Moon Keyblade was tossed and even caught Garland off guard. The two villians, Kuja, Garnet and Bailey looked to see that Sailor Moon(now in her Eternal Form) and the rest of the group stood there while her Keyblade returned to her. "That's not very nice, attacking innocent people and hurting Duloc like that, mates." Jack said to the two. "And what do we have here?" Garland asked, smirking. "None of your business!" Sora replied, KeyBlade ready. Cyrus then noticed Ash, Dawn and Brock and growled, "You children again. I see that you have come to stop my plans once more."

"Not happy to see you again either, Cyrus!" Ash yelled, with Pikachu hissing in agreement. "Hehehe. You idiots don't even know what your going to face. As you already know i am Cyrus nut this is not my body. My body used to belong to that brat!" Cyrus smirked pointing at Bailey. "What!?" Bailey ask. "Why don't you tell them?" Garland ask. "Where should i start?" Cyrus ask smirking. Garland said "The beginning." Cyrus smirked as a flashback came on.

 _Cyrus taking control as Arcues ordered "I wish for you to swap my body with Bailey! The God of Ancient Twilight!" Arcues under Cyrus' controls does that as he transformed into Bailey. Meanwhile Bailey was working hard with Hayner, Cisna, and Kairi watching before Bailey transformed into Cyrus surprising them. "Daddy?" Kairi ask surprised. "What the...?" Bailey ask surprised in Cyrus' voice. "What happened!?" Cisna ask shocked. "You are still Bailey at heart." They looked and saw Cyrus in Bailey's body and his team galactic uniform before his hand glows and soon he rushed and killed Bailey with one swipe, as he turned and the kids tried to ran, with Cisna following before they screamed when Cyrus swiped at them._

"But i used a machine to transform his body into my real self but i still have his amazing strength. Hehehe! Thank you for giving me such great strength!" Cyrus laughed at the group.

The group couldn't believe what was happening before full realization dawned to them. Sailor Moon shut her eyes before snapping them open and yelled out, "You monster!" "And their is also another ability. With the help of Cyrus, and Arceus i used him to make me immortal so i can never die. Observe." Garland lifted his beard to where Cyrus coated his hand in energy before he slit Garland's throat as it regenerated. "Unbelievable!" Bailey yelled in disbelief. The Sailor Moon and their allies on the other hand just grunted and glared at the enemies, as Jack said, with a hint of concern, "Well...that would mean this would take an eternity to end this fight."

"Why would you say that, Pirate?" Garland smirked. "Well because...I'm immortal too. Savvy?" Jack replied. "Oh yeah, that's comforting for the rest of us." Manny grumbled in sarcasm. Garland just explained "And so with my un-dying ability..." "And my powerful new body we desire nothing more so we killed Arceus!" Cyrus declared. "You what!?" Mickey exclaimed, shocked. He heard about the God Pokemon who created Pokemon life and helped to create the Realm of Light. "I think you might want to re-check." Kuja told Garland and Cyrus, now with a smirk which surprised the group.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Meowth asked to the silver-haired man in purple garments. "Never mind. Now with Arceus out of the way we can carry out our plan and take the Serenity Necklace!" Garland yelled before he, and Cyrus charged.

 _(Boss theme: Final Fantasy IX boss theme)_

"Here they come!" Bailey yelled. Kuja fired Thundaga, as Sora fired Firaga, and Riku used Dark Firaga as Garland teleported in front of Cyrus as he took the blows. They charged as the group stood their ground.

Cyrus slashed with his Hand, but they avoided as Bailey cast Thundaga, as Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, and Sailor Jupiter used Flower Hurricane, but Garland cast Earth, Everyone avoided the Earth though they were left a bit shaken, as Sora tossed his Keyblade like a Boomarang which knocked Cyrus back before it returned to him. Cloud tripled the attack with his triple cleave attack at Cyrus, only for Garland to block it with a strong barrier. Sailor Moon and Sakura both combined their abilities and twirled around knocking into Cyrus and Garland. Cyrus dodged Sailor Venus' kick as he kicked her to the ground, while he grabbed Sailor Mars' punch as he threw her to Sailor Mercury as they collided into each other, Bailey slashed at Garland with the Blade of Olympus, but Garland disappeared as he appeared behind Bailey as he kicked him to the ground, and fired some Thundaga bolts at him.

Ash and Pikachu quickly used both Thundaga and Thunderbolt to block Garland's Thundaga which both attacks exploded, giving Bailey a chance to escape, while Yuffie and Vincent both knocked Garland away with massive kicks they learned during training for the last two years. Fiona and Tifa kicked and punched at Cyrus with a powerful double material arts combo, though they also had to block his own martial arts abilities. Jack and Barbossa, along with their crew clashed with their cutlasses(that's what the slightly thinned Pirate swords are called) or their pistols at Garland who blocked and clashed against them, until Riku and Mickey knocked the evil man over with the combination of light and darkness.

Shrek and Manny punched at Cyrus who laughed while returning the favor, though the two, while getting a bit injured, managed to avoid in getting severally wounded, as did everyone on of their friends, family and allies. Garland cast Firaga, while Cyrus fired Lighting Bolts at them, but Sailor Jupiter used Jupiter Thunderbolt, as Sailor Moon used her Tiara's magic, while Sakura used the Windy Card, as Kero transformed to his Cerberus form, and used the Fire Card, but Cyrus, and Garland countered with a large Shockwave, as Tuxedo Mask used his cane, while Riku used Dark Aura, and Sora tried to go to Valor but gone to Anti-Form, as he attacked the duo savagely, but Cyrus used his blade hand to slash at Sora's chest as Anti-Sora howled in agony, while Garland punched him to the ground, but Yuffie used her throwing star.

Kairi then chanted light from her Destiny Keyblade which blinded Cyrus and Garland enough for Yuffie's Shuriken at the duo's chests before it returned to her. Kairi then used Sora's throwing skill and hit Cyrus on the head before her Keyblade returned to her. Sailor Mini Moon used Silver Moon Heart Attack while Grovyle used Energy Ball, Chimchar used Fire Spin, Future-Piplup used Whirlpool and Future-Mini-Moon used her new Moon Cosmic Heart Attack as all five attacks surrounded the duo in an explosion, briefly weakning them but due to them being immortal, they weren't going down that easily. Puss slashed and clashed with both his claws and steel at Cyrus while Diego clawed Garland in the face with a roar. Sid threw rocks at the duo while Crash and Eddie used their tails as catapaults to shoot rocks at Cyrus and Garland, distracting them enough for James' Carnivine to use Bullet Seed and Jessie's Serviper to use Poison tail and Meowth to use his Fury Swipes at the evil duo.

Kuja used Demi, while Garnet used Zandegasktu (don't know if i got correctly), as Bailey used Flare, as both Kuja, and Bailey nodded before they used a combined Flare Star, finally having enough Garland shouted his most powerful ability "ULTIMA!" As energy bolts rained down as the group avoided it but got hit in the process with Bailey being the only one not getting hit as Garland appeared in front of him and pushed him back finishing the fight.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Then Garland pushed Bailey back to where his back hit a building as Garland put his hand beside his head on the building as Bailey glared. "This is just like when we defeated you." Garland said. Seconds later Bailey suddenly gasp in pain as it revealed Cyrus has his energy blade stabbed right through Garland who doesn't seemed effective as it struck Bailey. Everyone else gasped in shock and horror as Sailor Moon screamed out, "BAILEY!" just as Vincent turned into his Gilian form and thrusted Cyrus to the side but was forced to step to the side when Garland vanished again and nearly hit Bailey. Everyone else dodged out of the way when the two re-appeared and Aerith and Kairi worked on their healing magic to heal Bailey's wounds which did prevent him from dying, which to their and everyone else's relief.

"Why do you hate the way things are so much?" Cloud demanded to Cyrus and Garland. "We are Gods we don't care. The Serenity Necklace will help. Now then let's finish-" Cyrus was cutoff by a sudden shaking as they see Bailey in a jet black aura with him having Red Blood eyes as Riku gaso sensing very strong darkness. "You bastards!" Bailey took a step forward as he said this in a demonic voice "Not only that you took my body! You also killed all the people i loved and respect! YOU SHALL SUFFER RETRIBUTION!" He roared as he charged and attacked the main antagonist duo with very strong and powerful attacks that caught everyone off guard.

"Is that normal?" James asked, nervously. "It wouldn't be normal if he's going into a berserker mode..." Jessie pointed out. "Run for your lives!" Meowth screamed, his legs running but he's not moving. Something about this seemed familiar to the Sailor Team and Team Pokepals but they couldn't figure out what, though, even as Vincent returned to his human form. That's when it snaped in Ash's mind as he recalled what Cassie said two years ago and he gasped. "Bailey's gone into Jack the Ripper mode!" "What!?" The rest of the group who knew exclaimed, while everyone else were confused. "Eh?" Jack asked, confused. He heard of the infamous Jack the Ripper the serial killer in England in the 1800's, but for that name to be what Bailey turned into...that was confusing for Captain Jack Sparrow.

"This? Not good." Diego muttered worriedly. Bailey heard them as he looked and said "No this is not Jack the Ripper. This is my demon's berserk form! If i was Jack the Ripper right now i would kill everything!" As he attacked them. "That's a relief." Sailor Moon sighed as Bailey blasted Cyrus back and grabbed Garland from behind. "Immortal or not your ability has a limit!" Bailey roared as it slowly turns to Naraku's voice. He started to charge energy until...

STAB!

Bailey gasp as his demonic berserk mode died out, and Garland got out and see Cyrus behind Bailey with his energy blade through Bailey's stomach as the group gasp. "Say goodbye!" Cyrus laughed. "Bailey, no!" Sakura screamed out, attempting to rush over, but Cyrus grinned as he slowly pushed his blade further in, causing the others to stop in horror. "Hand over the Serenity Necklace...or he dies!" Cyrus demanded with a manic grin on his eyes, while Bailey grunted in pain. Sailor Moon was torn. The life of their friend was on the line, but she knew that if she surrendered Serenity Necklace, it's the end of everything.

Everyone else was torn as well. Finally, Sailor Moon shut her eyes in guilt, and slowly moved her hand to her neck to remove the Serenity Necklace when Yuffie screamed out in shock, alerting her to open her eyes and even Sailor Moon's eyes widened at what was happening to Bailey who seemed to be forming more darkness around him, which caught Cyrus and even Garland's attentions. A red aura was around him until he lifted his head as the place turned a creepy white. His eyes open as they glowed red as he said with insanity dripping **"Pain. This is why i fight."** He headbutted Cyrus from behind pulling the blade out. **"Heheheh HAHAHAHAHAHA! JACK IS BACK!"** Bailey laughed like a maniac.

"Okay...NOW this is really bad..." Diego cringed nervously as he and everyone else, even Vincent stepped back. "This is definately the Ripper Mode." Ash said, turning pale. "Oi, that's my name." Jack muttered, even though he was nervous himself. "Whatever you do...Don't. Get. Too close." Manny muttered. The group all then scattered as Bailey in his Ripper form attempted to get near them before he went to attack Cyrus and Garland again who were not fully alarmed by this power. "Okay, whatever mode he's in, it's still bad!" Crash shrieked as he panicked. "Bailey, don't attack us!" Eddie screamed as he ducked out of the way. "Do you have an off-button on your Ripper mode!?" Crash asked, stupidly.

Bailey bring Tokijin out as he attacked Kuja who was struggling to avoid his slashes until Cloud pushed him out and took a stab to his stomach as Cloud gasp in pain whkle Bailey sneered **"Idiot. Changed my kill order."** "Cloud!" Tifa screamed out while Vincent had to knock Bailey away while Cloud slumped to the ground, carefully holding his stomach as Aerith quickly rushed over as he pulled the sword out and she used heal on him to heal the wound. "Stop, Bailey! We're your friends!" Sid cried until he screamed as he ran out of the way before he was stabbed until Diego caught him and ran out of the way.

"I'm sorry, Bailey!" Vincent grunted as he was forced to fight against Bailey who didn't seem to be in his right mind right now. In the meantime, the Pirates took over the fight against Cyrus and Garland since they were immortal. Barbossa took on Cyrus, kneeing him in the stomach before avoiding the latter's blade from slicing his stomach. Jack had a hard time fighting against Garland since both were immortal, but Garland had abilities and Jack only had immortality. "Why join these mortals when you can join me!?" Garland sneered. "Because I like these these mortals." Jack replied. "Then why are you immortal with no powers?" Garland growled as he pushed back at the Pirate Captain. Jack paused for a moment, before admitting, "Because death doesn't suit me." and continued fighting.

Soon the Sailor Team were forced to clash against Bailey as Sailor Moon cried out, "Bailey, come back to us! I know you're in there, so please snap out of it!" before she and the others were forced to jump out of the way again. Vincent, and Tifa both punched but Bailey grabbed their fists as he pulled them and their head collided with each other, before he fired a strong Thundaga at them while he pulled out Black Bane his first sword as he laughed **"Now suffer under the wrath of Black Bane."** He teleported in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon shut her eyes bracing her end when suddenly the Silver Crystal in her Locket and surprisingly even the Serenity Necklace both glowed in bright light which nearly blinded everyone and caught Bailey off-guard as he was forced to drop the Black Bane and shield his eyes, but he felt pain within his body.

Both lights didn't stop there as it also caught Cyrus and Garland off-guard. Seeing the Necklace, both attempted to teleport towards Sailor Moon as well, but the combined lights of the Silver Crystal and the Serenity Necklace was too bright for them, as Bailey screamed out before collasping on his back, his body returning to normal, and even Cyrus's body glowed. "What!?" Cyrus demanded. The clouds above everyone then opened up a hole as another bright light appeared, as a familiar being sank down, hovering just over the villan duo. "Arceus!?" Cyrus yelled shocked as the illusion went off showing Bailey's body with his team Galactic uniform and blue hair and has Bailey's voice. "I thought we killed him!" Garland yelled.

Kuja smirked this time as he chuckled, saying to the two of them, "You did, but when Princess Garnet and I found out what you did, I took the oppotunity to revive him myself and freed him from your control." "Whoa...You brought Arceus back from the dead?" Eddie asked, amazed. "Like how the Silver Crystal brought us back?" Crash added, excitedly, referring to himself, Ellie, Manny, Sid and Diego, before saying, "That's so cool!" "No matter we will kill him again!" Cyrus yelled. "Yeah right Cyrus!" Sailor Moon yelled as Arceus glared at the duo. "What you have done is very unforgivable!" She continued as she glared at the duo. "Life may insinifigent, but our worlds are the greatest gifts we all know, and you both just don't accept that! We won't let you cause any more deaths, on behalf of the Moon!"

"You used me for you evil purposes. Princess Serenity is right." Arceus spoke to the duo. "Your actions are unforgivable, but these people, both mortal and immortal had shown me that only you two are the beings of destruction. Now it's time for me to undo what you forced me to do!" Cyrus laughed evily and said "Oh i'm afraid your already too late Arceus! You said once a day has passed the wishes will last forever! It's past a week!" "And you still can't stop us!" Garland laughed. "Maybe not!" They looked at Bailey who recovered and said "But we won't let you win!" "Then let's finish this... at Balandor." Cyrus smirked. Bailey narrowed his eyes as Garland summoned a portal. "See you then." Garland smirked before they disappeared.

Everyone grunted, before most of them turned to Bailey who avoided eye-contact, until Sailor Moon gently his arm. When he looked, she gave him a comforting smile. "You were still in there, Bailey. Everyone knew that and we called out to you." Sailor Moon told him. Bailey sighed before nodding and saying "Sorry about you know... nearly killing you, and Cloud. And there is gonna be a LOT of bodies there." "Then i suggest you get ready first." A voice before something appeared and it was Sephiroth, and Sesshomaru. Everyone was shocked to see Sephiroth there as Donkey, Sid, Crash and Eddie all screamed in horror. "Sephiroth!?" Sora exclaimed. "What are you doing here!?" "What does it look like, Sora?" Sephiroth questioned back.

Cloud glared at his arch enemy, muttering, "I hope you're not going to be fighting us too, because I'm not in the mood for you right now." "Uh, as for the lots of bodies part, I've seen that before when me, Mickey, Loran, Squall and the SeeDs went into Ultimecia's castle and saw...lots and lots of dead bodies there of those who couldn't stop her." Sailor Moon replied to Bailey's comment, which also responded to Sephiroth as well. "Hmph...I see you all have your memories back as well. Not that it borthers me that much." Sephiroth said to Sailor Moon. "Not sure I'm liking what you're saying there, mate." Jack said, wary of the silver-haired man. "Nice to met you again Sephiroth. And Sesshomaru this is a surprise indeed." Bailey said to them. "Ah Inuakio i see you have grown stronger." Sesshomaru said to him. It told the group Sesshomaru is like Sephiroth only more demon like, and has blue markings, and a blue cresent moon on his forehead.

Seeing the cresent moon on Sesshomaru's forehead, Sid couldn't help but stupidly ask, "You come from the Moon too?" "Not sure I like this lad, either." Jack muttered to Gibbs who nodded in agreement. "Respect Lord Sesshomaru!" Everyone see an imp wearing brown robes and holding a staff coming from Sesshomaru's side as a little girl came from there as well. "Your annoying as ever Jaken." Bailey said with a dull look. "You are the same Lord Inuakio!" Jaken yelled. Bailey hardened his stare and growled "Only Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha call me that." Which frighten the imp. "Gawrsh, I've never seen Bailey so mad." Goofy thought, worriedly. "I have." Riku told him. "What is this? Mysterious people appearing out of nowhere day?" Pintel asked, dumbfounded.

Ragetti thought about it and said, "Must be a good reason for everybody appearing out of nowhere." "Sorry, miss Jaken and Lord Sesshomaru!" James pleaded whimpingly bowing to both Jaken and Sesshomaru. "We're all innocent!" Jessie pleaded, terrified. Meowth cried his eyes out as he pleaded, "Please don't kill us!" much to the annoyance of Sailor Moon and all of her friends and family who all rolled their eyes at the trio's beg for mercy. "Oh, shut it." Jack told the trio. "How dare call me miss!? I'm a gentleman!" Jaken yelled. "Jaken." Jaken flinched at his master's voice. The girl said "Bailey it's been to long!" "So it has Rin." Bailey said before Sephiroth relized something. He gazed at Vincent and frowned a little. "I see that you have rejoined Cloud as well, Vincent." He said.

Vincent frowned as well, replying, "Not impressed in seeing you again either, Sephiroth. On the other hand, I think I prefer you to Hojo." "Likewise." Sephiroth smirked at that statement. "Well, you do look like a girl." James said to Jaken, only for Jessie and Meowth to bonk him on the head, as both told him to keep quiet. Sephiroth sees Bailey and realized something as Sesshomaru said "Inuakio we will help you get ready." "Thanks Sesshomaru." Bailey nodded to his oldest half-brother while Jaken had trouble trying to keep his mouth shut, Realising why Bailey somehow knew him, Sephiroth muttered, "You...we've met before. I'm surprised you know Cloud, Sailor Moon and their friends." "Yeah we fought each other. You, me, Cassie, Cloud and everyone else beat you. Though i didn't expect you were still alive." Bailey said.

"Hmph. No wonder you're familiar. However, I went easy on you." Sephiroth told him, "As for Cloud...well, I never died after our battle in Radiant Garden even after he defeated me. It took me two years to recover." "Yeah, we fought Sephiroth in Radiant Garden, remember?" Sailor Moon said to Bailey. "That was three weeks before we met you." "Uh...so how come you came here with Bailey's older brother, Sephiroth?" Donkey asked nervously. "To prepare him." Sephiroth answered. He continued "I also wondered how stronger he has become." "Not interested." Cloud told him flat out. Sailor Moon glared at Sephiroth and told him, "Sorry, Sephiroth, but we're busy with the Cyrus and Garland problems." "Then this means that you're not ready to face them." Sephiroth said. "You stay out of this." Barbossa told him. "This is the business to us and us alone. At the risk of our existances, the gods would possibly grant us boons."

"Boon?" Garnet and Kuja both asked. Jack looked at his former rival and asked, "Who's boons? Your boons? You do recall what happened at the Bretheren Court with your failed plan, mate." Barbossa rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "If you have a better idea, please share." Captain Sparrow paused for a moment, before saying simply, "Dinosaurs." which made his fellow Captain and everyone else gaze at him with dumbfounded looks, as Jack continued, "Eh? Let's us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends, the dinosaurs. Glorious giant reptiles. Bash each other in the head and rip out their skins. Human nature, isn't it? Or, or...dino nature." as he approached Sephiroth who gave him a disapproving frown.

"So yes, we could have this silver-haired killer fight Bailey who had his body swapped by a crazed manic and half of us will be dead within a few hours." Jack continued, as he said to Vincent, "Seems quite grim to me, anyway you slice it." before continuing to the others, "As my fellow Captain so naively suggests, we can go straight ahead and risk our existance, and we can pray that the gods will help us out." He bent down to Jaken's level, nodding, "I'd rather doubt it." before standing up straight and continued to the others, "Can we in fact pretend that Jeusus Christ would come and be our savior? No, we cannot. So this would mean, we are left, but with one option. This will sound completely crazy, and I cannot believe the words coming out of my mouth..." he struggled to say it until he blurted out, "We travel back in time, and prevent Cyrus and Garland from finding Arceus."

"You would just run away from the fight." Barbossa protested. "Would not!" Jack protested back, which led to a bickering and childish arguement, which made everyone else glance at the two back and forth with sweatdrops.

"You would too!"

"Would not!"

"You would too!"

"Would not!"

"You would too and you know it!"

"Would not, and besides, even if we change the future and briefly disappear now, our pastselves would not, and we would still continue into the future...so we'll still exist...by not remembering any of this." Jack concluded. Everyone was silent, as crickets chirped in the background. "Okay i'm a bit confuse what is he saying?" Bailey ask. "Something very Jack Sparrow like." Sailor Moon sighed in exasperation, while placing her hand onto her forehead. "He's always super confusing when it comes to explaining things." "I do not follow on what you're saying, pirate. You words confuse me." Sephiroth admitted, with a bit of confused expression on his face, which was very rare for the silver-haired man. "And...how would Time-Travel solve anything?" Crash asked, in equal cluelessness.

"Before we do that we need to beat the Cyrus, and Garland from this time first. I agree with Sephiroth we best be prepared." Bailey said as Sephiroth smirked. Realising that they still going for Plan-A, Jack simply shrugged to Bailey and muttered, "Your funeral." disappointed and concerned. "Fine...but let's make this quick." Cloud sighed, once again holding tight onto his fusion swords while Sailor Moon, Sora, Riku, Ash, Mickey, and Sakura summoned their Keyblades and everyone else got into fighting stances. "No. I will face him alone since he wondered how strong i become. You guys battle Sesshomaru." Bailey said while getting ready to face them.

 _(Boss theme: One-Winged Angel Advent Children version)_

"Bailey, you're not in a good condition to fight Sephiroth right now!" Cloud protested. "Don't care." Bailey dismissed that comment and got ready as Sephiroth, and Sesshomaru bring their weapons out as Sephiroth told Bailey "Show me your strength." Realising that Bailey was being stubborn, the rest of the group save for Arceus sighed before they turned to face Sesshomaru as Crash pleaded with him, "Um, Lord...whatever your name is...pleas don't kill us if we end up losing to you." "We're not gonna lose!" Ash told his friend, with Pikachu nodding in agreement. "Get ready this Sesshomaru isn't taking things easy." Sesshomaru warned. "Bring it!" Sora declared.

Sesshomaru started the battle by striking Tensaiga on the ground commencing the shockwave but the grouo backed off, as Sailor Mars used Mars Snake Fire, as Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, while Leon fired from his Gunblade, but Sesshomaru used his strength to hurl a large boulder at them, but Cloud used his sword to slice it, while Vincent fire from his gun, Sailor Moon used the Moon Card, as Sailor Jupiter used Flower Hurricane, and Sailor Venus used her Martial Art Skills, but Sesshomaru used his claws to fire bolts at them, and used Tensaiga to fire a wave of energy at them, but Tuxedo Mask wacked him with his cane, as Riku used Dark Aura, and Kairk slashed with Destiny's Embarce.

With Sephiroth.

Bailey clashed with the Olympus Blade against Sephiroth's sword in a heavy clash before the latter leaping into the air summoning a meteor spell which rained down upon Bailey who blocked it with a barrier before he leaped up towards him and continued to fight in a heavy clash against their weapons. Sephiroth was still tough, but Bailey was tougher. He used Firaga which burnt Sephiroth's arm but the silver-haired swordsman punched him in the gut that nearly sent him flying. Bailey landed quickly on the ground and rolled out of the way before Sephiroth could slice him in half before using heal to heal himself and continued the fight.

With Sesshomaru.

Cid attacked with his spear, while Manny attacked with his tusks, and Sid throwed some stones at him, but Sesshomaru jumped as he attacked with Tensaiga, while Ash used Firaga, Sora casted Holy which caused a lot of damage to the man since he is a demon, and Tifa used her Martial Art skills, but Sesshomaru used his speed and kicked Sora to a house, as he punched Ash in the face, and strike at Cid who managed to avoid a stab, as Kuja used Flare, and Garnet cast Terra Homing, while Cloud cast Firaga, but Sesshomaru stabbed Cloud with Tensaiga as he attacked Tifa with his claws, while Aerith cased heal on Cloud.

Back with Sephiroth.

Bailey ran along the walls of a building before launching himself using a headbutt into Sephiroth's guts which sent him flying back but he recovered and landed gracefully on the ground. Bailey came to attack again only to roll out of the way when Sephiroth attemped to blow him away with a powerful gust with his sword, before the two clashed high and low with their weapons or spells such as Firaga, ectera.

Back with Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru countered using his roar ability, while Mickey used a Light Orb, Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, while Sailor Venus used a High Kick, but Sesshomaru slashed with Tensaiga, but Sakura used the Windy Card, and Sailor Moon used the Moon Card finishing Sesshomaru.

Back with Sephiroth.

Sephiroth casted another Meteor spell that knocked Bailey back, but the latter recovered and cast Holy which caught Sephiroth off-guard before finishing him off a Meteor spell of his own.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Bailey panted while Sephiroth was on one knee, and Sailor Moon and the others panted a little while Sesshomaru held his chest, panting more heavily, before all of them stood straight, and the latter smirked, saying, "I see why you all survived as long as you did, both with abilties, immortality or just being mortal with just courage in your hearts." "It comes in being the Sailor Team." Ash said, rubbing the back of his head. Sephiroth stood up, and smirked at Bailey, saying, "I admit, you have gotten stronger than last time. Or perhaps I'm still not up to usual strength just yet." "I think I'll go with the former since I noticed you were very tough like last time." Shrek admitted. "Consider yourselves prepared me, and Sesshomaru will you out." Sephiroth said while Sesshomaru nodded taking them by surprise while Bailey said "Alright! Let's do it!"

"Hey, whoa!" Sailor Moon said. "You wanna help us out?" with a raised eye-brow. "This Sesshomaru refused to let a mortal get away with stealing his brother's body." Sesshomaru said. "Ans i have some unfinished business with Garland. Don't ask." Sephiroth said. "Well, you I can understand. It's Sephiroth that I'm worried about." Manny thought. Brock sweatdropped and pointed out to his friends, "I think we should take Sephiroth's word for it to not even ask." "I bet Garland did something to Sephiroth and now he wants to get rid of that punk of an old man." Yuffie thought, even though she was still nervous in teaming up with the man who tried to destroy the world in their previous lives and while he did still attack them two years ago, she had to admit, he wasn't as bad or as insane as he was 8,002 years ago.

"What are you waiting for come on!" Bailey called as they entered the portal.

What they saw next was nerve racking. Everyone gazed around at the ruins of Balandor, which was a lot worse than Prince Charming having taken over Far Far Away before his death three years ago. The Sailor Team knew that it would be bad, but it was still shocking. "I think I'm going to be sick." Fiona muttered. "Me too..." Crash muttered, holding his stomach which felt gurgling and threatening to remove whatever he's eaten earlier back out. "Me three..." Eddie whimpered. Ash felt anger boil in his vains as he muttered, "I'm never forgiving Cyrus and Garland for this." "Neither will I, mate." Jack muttered. "This is a lot worse than what Beckett has done." "My lord!" They looked and saw Marluxia who seemed to be a bit injured. Sailor Moon spotted the late queen Cisna's body with wide open eyes, with Hayner, and Kairi dead in her arms.

Sailor Moon felt tears in her eyes, and her heart ached for the loss of her friend and two poor children. Even the older Kairi was horrified as she covered her mouth with her hands. "Marluxia!" Ash, Bailey and Sora all exclaimed as they rushed over to him. The others followed a second later. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Mickey asked worriedly to the former Nightmare. "They came but they didn't have the Serenity Necklace. Leonard manage to hold them but he was destroyed later on. I retreated back here while they followed and..." "We're here." They looked and saw the duo and Garland is holding the Ducchess Miu of Faria injured in his arm. Everyone else glared at them, Sailor Moon's fist clutching as it shook in anger.

"You are both evil-hearted disrespectful cow-hearted cos-piece." Jack growled dangerously. "Well well i honesty didn't expect them to actually come." Cyrus said amused. "You can give them credit for accepting the location for the finale." Garland agreed as they land on their feet as Miu squirmed and it became a stand-off. "You both don't understand what you're doing!" Garnet yelled at the duo. "If you use the Serenity Necklace, not only it will destroy all of us, it will kill you both and all other gods as well! Not even immortality can handle it!" "It's you who do not understand, Princess Garnet!" Garland shouted in glee. "Your friend, Sailor Moon, used that power to summon Arceus along with another power that seems connected." before gazing at Sailor Moon and offered, "Hand over the Serenity Necklace and your life, and we will kill your friends so you can be free from their burden! You could even become a god yourself!"

"No!" Sailor Moon shouted. "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Jessie growled. "What matters is to defeat you two id-" "Scardigne!" They looked as Garland chuckled as held out Miu. "Lady Miu!" Bailey yelled out in horror. He glared at Garland who chuckled and coated his hand in energy as he yelled "Don't do it!" "Don't worry now i won't. Not when she's still useful." Garland chuckled. "Coke meet us at Faria by sunset if you want her to live." Cyrus chuckled before they disappeared. "Hey, come back here!" Ash shouted. "You nasty bullies!" James added. Meowth growled as he yelled out, "I hate it when nasty bad guys just disappear like that! Even we were easier to find!"

"That's because you three don't have any powers to disappear like that!" Shrek stated, pointing out the obvious. Donkey looked worried as he looked at Bailey, asking, "Uh, where is Faria?" "A few days journey to the east it will take us at least a day to reach it, 2 hours if we ride a very fast jet." Bailey answered his face grim. "And they expect us to get there by sunset!?" Crash asked, horrified. Jessie looked at the group in annoyance and told them, "Oh gimme a break! You twerps can easily go there faster even than a lousy airplane!" "Huh? How?" Bailey asked, blinking, before asking another question that quickly came to mind, "Uh, and why did you call us twerps?" "Team Rocket always calls us twerps." Ash answered. "Hold the phone." Shrek suddenly realised something. "What is it?" Cloud asked.

"Whenever we transport to places we need to be quickly, we usually use the Sailor Teleport to get there when time is running out." Shrek explained, which the rest of the group of their dimension all had their eyes widened in realization. Sailor Moon snapped her fingers and said, "Oh, right! I almost forgot about the Sailor Teleport!" "But you don't know the location so that is useless." Bailey pointed out. Sailor Moon rubbed her head sheepishly before saying "Oh right." "Not to worry i know a shortcut! Can any of you whistle because i suck at that." Bailey ask the group. "Ooh! I can! I whistle when I call out to Baby! Watch this!" Donkey said excitedly, and in an instant, he whistled which made Shrek, Manny and some of the others cringe at how loud it was.

They heard a roar as Bailey smiled as they see something approaching "Everyone allow me to introduce you all to the Guardian of Dragonkind..." A Dragon wearing Pink Armor landed as it roared and Bailey concluded "Dragon Matriarch!" "Uh...I was kinda expectin' my wife to appear." Donkey admitted, in surprise. "Looks like you just turned yourself into a Dragon Whistler. Ay-yhuck!" Goofy thought. Team Rocket shivered nervously before hiding behind Diego who quirked an eyebrow questionly at the trio. "Donkey, I think you need some more training when it comes to whistling out to dragons." Sailor Mini Moon told her friend. "Don't worry she's harmless." Bailey pointed out. Dragon Matriarch said **"Bailey i am pleased that you called me at this time at need."** "What the!?" Jessie yelled surprised along with some of the group.

"You can talk?" Sailor Venus asked, surprised. "Wow, I guess even Dragons can speak the same languages that we can." Sid thought, amazed. **"Yes i can. Forgive for startling you all. For what purpose did you all call me here?"** Dragon Matriarch ask straight to the point. Ash was the first to speak and began, "Well, you see ma'am..." before he and everyone else told her about the situation that was happening caused by Cyrus and Garland and how both of them wanted everyone else to meet them in Faria by sunset or Miu will end up dead just like everyone else save for Bailey and Marluxia in Balandor and how they had to do something to stop the two villians for good.

 **"I see. You all wished for me to take you to the land of Faria by Sunset?"** Dragon Matriarch ask. "Yeah that's it." Bailey nodded. "Very well." She laid a wing down as Bailey climbed on and he said to everyone "Come on!" "Sweet!" Crash said excitedly as he and Eddie climbed on with ease. Ash was next since he was a good climber, then was Sora, Riku and Kairi and then those who could jump to high places and land easily. Everyone else took it easy since they knew that they could easily fall off. Jessie, James, Meowth, Diego, Ellie, Sid, and Manny had it worse since it was awkward for them. Not to mention a little embarrassing. "1... 2... 3!" Instantly Dragon Matriarch took off at a fast speed as Bailey called out "And up and away we go!" He started laughing.

Soon enough Crash, Eddie, Sora, Ash, Donkey, Yuffie, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mini Moon and soon almost everyone else were enjoying the ride...well, except for Team Rocket who were shuddering due to the speed, Manny who looked down nervously once and a while, and Sid who looked a bit green in the face. Sakura noticed Sailor Moon has tears and ask her "Serena what's wrong?" Sailor Moon said with her voice breaking "I saw Cisna, Kairi, and Hayner. Their dead." "Serena, honey...We all knew that since Bailey told us." Ellie said to her friend, placing her trunk onto Sailor Moon's shoulder. "It isn't your fault, and it's definately not Bailey's fault, either." Sailor Moon looked doubtful and muttered, "I just...I just wish I could've known a whole lot sooner. The Silver Crystal brought you guys back, but I don't think I just have the power to bring them back." referring to Ellie herself, Manny, Sid, Diego, Crash and Eddie.

"And they wouldn't be in the Locker." Jack added, his voice and expression somber as well. "Seeing their bodies was enough." Sailor Moon said still sad. Kairi couldn't help but agreed "Yes it horrified me." "What will Bailey, Marluxia, and that horned girl do when this is over?" Sid ask. "I guess they would have to move on and rebuild Balandor." Cloud sighed, also sad at the sight of what happened. It gave him memories of Nibelhiem back in his previous life and couldn't help but glance at Sephiroth who pretended not to notice and gaze to his left at the scenary below them. "Why not just find something that could bring everyone back the same way it brought us back?" Crash suggested with a shrug.

"No one knows what kind of power to bring those back from the dead is safe and what is not for the rest of the world." Barbossa began with a serious but also an understanding. "There's never a garantee in coming back, lad. But passin' on, that's dead certain." Sailor Moon sighed and pointed out, "Bailey lost too much in all of his adventures. I just wish we would've stopped Cyrus and Garland from doing what they did so that none of this would've happened and Cisna, Kairi and Hayner and everyone in Balandor would still be alive." "Should we ask him to come with us? He did say everyone but him, Marluxia, and that girl were killed here." Eddie ask.

Bailey, who was listening to the conversation, gazed below him and thought deeply about it. As much as he didn't want to leave Balandor behind, he had nothing left save for Marluxia. The kingdom is in ruins and his family were all gone. He didn't have anywhere else to go. 'Maybe I should join them. I could make a fresh start there. It'll take some time, but...I can handle it...Moving on is hard, but if I could move on after the deaths of my friends, then I can do it again, as long as I remember everyone.' He thought to himself.

"Bailey. Are you okay?" Fiona asked, noticing the somber look on Bailey's expression, which caught everyone else's attentions. "Listen everyone..." They listened as he said "I think i should-" **"We're here Faria."** Dragon Matriarch announced. Everyone on the Dragon gazed at the direction Dragon Matriarch was looking and their eyes widened at the sight before them. "Boy, this Dragon friend of yours sure is fast." Meowth admitted to Bailey. "And we're still ten minutes before Sunset. Fancy that." Jack thought, impressed.

 _(Sailor Moon's Determination: Link to All Theme)_

Sailor Moon's expression turned to determination as she said, softly as though she thought Cyrus and Garland could hear hear even though they probably couldn't, "Get ready, you two sleeze-bags. This ends here!" Bailey gazed at the big tree before calling out "Father Yggdra! Are you there!?" _"...Young Scardigne? Your here?"_ A voice all around them ask. "Hey, who said that?" Diego asked, confused. "And why are you talking to a big tree?" Jessie added with a skeptical expression to Bailey. "This is Father Yggdra the spirit, and Father of this great land. See the being inside that tree?" They all looked a see a person inside the yellow part of the tree and he concluded "That is him. He fought alongside Raithwall, and Mureas against Madoras. Father Yggdra are you okay?" _"Yes i'm fine Young Scardigne. Those two didn't do anything, to me, and Lady Miu."_ Father Yggdra replied.

The group sighed in relief at some good news, while some of them were still adjusting to the idea of a ghost being inside a tree. "Uh, Bailey? Why is he calling you Scardigne?" Crash asked, skeptically, before Future-Mini Moon and Dawn slapped their hands over his and Eddie's mouths before they could say or do something stupid again. "Sir, where are they?" Sailor Moon asked to Father Yggdra. Bailey answered to Crash "Scardigne is my farian name while i lived here before Madoras' downfall. I was known here as General Scardigne a loyal bodyguard of Lady Miu. I owned my respect for Father Yggdra. He is also the first person to revive me." _"And for your question young Princess Serenity..."_ Father Yggdra paused. "We're here." They looked and saw the duo this time with Miu behind them.

"Would you PLEASE quit with the disappearing and reappearing acts!?" James groaned. "Let Miu go right now!" Ash demanded to the duo. "Why should we?" Cyrus grinned evilly, as he took one step closer. "The lives of beings like you are poison to all universes. There is no proper order. No one leading life into the right direction. The gods who created all this should be punished, because they are just like you! Garland and I are the only ones who shall lead new live and all everything!" "He's still not getting it, is he?" Sora grunted, while Ash clentched his teeth as he glared at the former leader of Team Galactic. "As you recall, Kuja." Garland began evilly, "Our kind should have been the superior beings of all worlds and all dimensions. But you destroyed it for these disgusting people's future, you traitor!"

Kuja glared at his former master and told him, "Better them than you and Cyrus, Garland." "And what better way for me to finish the score with you than to fight you, Garland?" Sephiroth spoke as he made himself known to the older man. "Sephiroth? My my this is a surprise." Garland chuckled. Cyrus noticed Sesshomaru and chuckled "Garland get rid of this illusion." Garland made a bright light as the illusion wore off and Cyrus reappeared in Bailey's body with blue hair, and his team galactic uniform. Sesshomaru glared and said "This Sesshomaru will make a human like you pay." "He reminds me of Sephiroth." Crash whispered to his brother who nodded. "I am not thrilled to see you either, Garland. Nor am I impressed with your so called 'magic tricks'." Sephiroth said dangerously, while ignoring the comment from the Possum twins.

"I was never a human, fool." Cyrus said, grinning at Sesshomaru. "I was always the true god of everything!" "You mean we were, Cyrus." Garland corrected. "Shut up!" Cloud snapped, "We've had enough with your stupid sense!" taking out his Fusion swords, as everyone else got into fighting stances. "Fine then." Cyrus grabbed Miu who shrieked. "Let her go!" Bailey yelled. "All we're saying is give this a chance!" Cyrus said in Bailey's voice as he coated energy on his hand before he... stabbed Miu as blood sprayed on their face as Garland chuckled. Cyrus dumbed Miu's body on a river as they see her drifted away. "Son of a Chocobo!" Sora swore, his KeyBlade ready.

"Hehehehe." Cyrus chuckled. "You...! You...! BASTARD!" Bailey screamed as he charged.

 _(Boss theme: Final Fantasy IX Boss theme)_

"Come on face your demise." Garland said chuckling.

Cryus attempted to blast them with a blast of energy at the group, but they dodged out of the way before Sora and Bailey clashed their weapons against Cyrus's weapon before he teleported away before reappearing behind Fiona who sensed this and she quickly elbowed him in the gut, causing him to grunt in pain before she leaped out of the way just as he recovered and glared at the group. Sesshomaru attempted to slash them with Tensaiga, as Sephiroth teleported and slash them, while Bailey fired Light Orbs, but Cyrus fired Fire Balls, as Garland casted Earth, but Sailor Mercury cast Shine Aqua Illusion, as Sailor Jupiter used Jupiter Lighting Bolt, as Sakura cast the Fire Card, while Kero transformed to his Cerberus form and used the Thunder Card, but Cyrus kicked them, while Garland used Flare, and they both fired energy bolts at them, as Riku, and Sora shielded them.

Manny tossed a log near by at the duo who blocked it, which gave Cloud, Sailor Moon and Mickey the chance to do a triple combo at Cyrus and Garland who blocked half of the attacks but were having trouble due to the trio having fought against Sephiroth years before. Cyrus and Garland then leaped out of the way, only for Jack and Gibbs to combo against the duo with their cutlasses, and even when Cyrus stabbed Jack who grunted in pain, his wounds healed instantly due to being immortal. Bailey used Flare Star, as Kuja used Demi, and Diego clawed them, but Cyrus fired a Thundaga, as Garland used Ultima, but Bailey, and Sesshomaru used their Demon Swords to block them all, as Sesshomaru, and Sephiroth nodded as they take hands and soon they disappeared and reappeared and attacked the duo from, behind as Bailey suddenly transformed to Valor Form surprising everyone. Then Bailey slashed with Tokijin, and Lost Memory, as he and Sailor Moon, used Twilight Orbs to finish the duo off.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Bailey, Kuja, Ash, Sakura, King Mickey, Riku, Sora, Sailor Moon, Cloud, Sesshomaru and Sephiroth whacked Cyrus and Garland over back several feet as the two villians skid to a stop, panting while the others rejoined Bailey and the others, panting but managed to heal themselves, knowing that the battle was not over yet. "You cannot defeat us!" Garland roared. "Once we kill you all, we will take the Serenity Necklace and rule everything! Even if it means we have to merge together!" Cyrus roared as well. "Merge?" Donkey asked, shocked. The duo grinned evilly as they joined hands and said in unison, "Observe!" before their bodies, Cyrus in Bailey's body and Garland in his own glowed in a mixture of twilight and darkness, much to the group's shock.

 _(Final boss theme: Final Battle from FFIX)_

When the light dimmed it shows of a being with a blue beard, and blue hair, with black eyes, his suit has transformed into a Team Galactic version of Garland's armor, he has on a orb full of Twilight, and finally has a smirk. Kuja, and Garnet gasp feeling the familiar energy. "Behold!" The being said in Garland, and The Possessed Bailey's voices boomed. "I am the eternal fear of Armageddon! I am the being of life, and death! And the supreme god of the Zero World! I am... Necron!" The being declared. Kuja said "So this is how Necron was born." "But he looks so different. Yet his energy is familiar." Garnet said. "I believe this was before he transformed into the Necron we know." Kuja concluded. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but we'd best to save this for later." Vincent suggested to the two. "Aye, because we have Necron or whatever else you call it to get rid off. Savvy?" Jack agreed.

Sailor Moon nodded in agreement and said, "I don't care who this guy is, we're not gonna let him, or Cyrus or Garland win!" "Right!" Everyone else shouted in agreement. Necron chuckled as he brings out rings as he surrounds them around his legs, arms, and behind him as he chuckled "Come mortals face your demise." "Wait he is not acting like Cyrus, or Garland at all." Bailey realized. "This form must have a mind of its own." Serena concluded. Necron said "Let's finish this." "You're the one who's going down!" Cloud declared.

Necron sent out a powerful Shockwave at the group who barely dodged it just in time before he then casted a Blizzaga at them seconds later. Most of them managed to escape, but Team Rocket couldn't make it in time as they became frozen solid with shocked and stupid expressions on their faces. Donald then used Firaga to melt the Blizzaga while thawing Team Rocket out, and accidently neary burnt them as the trio screamed out comically and ran around trying to cool off. Bailey cast Holy which done Little to Necron, as Sephiroth used Omnislash, while Sesshomaru used Tensaiga's Shockwave, but Necron used Shell to Defend himself against magic and used Blizzaga, and Firaga at them, but Sailor Mercury used Shine Aqua Illusion, as Sora used Fire, and Riku activated Dark Firaga, while Necron countered with a Meteor.

In a massive explosion after those attacks collided, Sailor Moon and Cloud slashed at Necron's face as he attempted to swipe at them before Cloud used Omnislash 5 which had his Fusion Swords separate into several blades as he slashed at Necron several times before leaping back and Sailor Moon used Light Orbs to blast into Necron's face before quickly moving out of the way, as Necron casted Cure on himself. Necron then used Grand Cross to make them feel sick, as they cured themselves, and Bailey strangly used Shine Aqua Illusion that surprised Sailor Mercury. "I don't know what i just did there." Bailey muttered. "You must've memorized it that it caused your body to use it." Sailor Mercury gussed. When Sailor Jupiter used Flower Hurricane, Bailey used Jupiter Thunderbolt surprising Sailor Jupiter. Bailey laughed and said "Maybe the Sailor Scout abilities are getting to me. We can win with this!" While Jack, Barbossa and their crew used their Pistols, as Sesshomaru hurled a Boulder at Necron, and Leon fired his Gunblace at Necron.

Donkey used a double-back kick at Necron's legs before running to avoid in getting hit as the attacks from the others slammed into his chest and face while Sailor Moon casted Holy along with Aerith and Sakura, their lights blasting into Necron's head even further. Vincent fired with his pistol at Necron's right eye with blood spluttering in impact from the enemy. Pikachu then used Electro Ball which combined with Grovyle's Energy Ball, turning it into an Ener-Tro Ball which caused damange on Necron's right arm as he roared in agony. After Marluxia slashed Necron with his Scythe, Necron having enough shouted "ENOUGH!" then he trapped Sailor Moon, and Bailey in a barrier with him surprising everyone as they cried their friends names. Bailey, and Sailor Moon got into their stances then Bailey ask Sailor Moon "Hey Serena?" "Yeah?" Sailor Moon asked. "I didn't get a chance to say thanks to you, and everyone else for helping me after this duo. When this is over, me, and Marluxia be coming with you, and everyone. And if i get another daughter i'm gonna name her after you." Bailey said.

Sailor Moon was surprised to hear this from her friend, before she smiled in understanding and nodded, replying, "You guys are welcome to live in Duloc and I'd be honored to have my name on both your new daughter and on Rini since that's her real name." "Three Serena's, huh?" Bailey joked. Sailor Moon laughed, and said, "Why, I'm not gonna complain. Now, let's turn this guy into Moon Dust!" Bailey nodded as Necron got ready to finish the fight. Necron casted Meteor at the two who leaped out of the way as Sailor Moon surprisingly turned into Valor Form and clashed against Necron's rings as she made her way to his chest before slashing and slicing it and doing a good amount of damage on his body. Bailey used Mars Snake Fire, as Sailor Moon slashed at Necron with her two KeyBlades, but Necron used Blue Shockwave, but Bailey slashed with Zyo Scycros, as Sailor Moon, used Supersonic Waves, but Necron used Holy, and casted Protect on it's self, and casted Curaga to heal himself, as he blocked both Bailey, and Sailor Moon's weapons with two of his rings. "I swear...!" Bailey grunted, with Sailor Moon grunting before Necron kicked them both away and cast Blizzaga.

Sailor Moon casted the Shield Card to prevent the Blizzaga from freezing her and Bailey before smashing away the newly made igloo and then casted Firaga at Necron once more. Bailey, and Sailor Moon turned to each other and nodded before using a combined "MOON TWILIGHT FLASH!" That struck Necron as he screamed in pain, and agony. Necron casted Curaga on himself and yelled "THAT'S IT I HAD IT! SAY GOODBYE!" As he activates a ability that Kuja, and Garnet recognized. "No is he...?" Garnet said in shock. Kuja quickly called "Serena, Bailey look out! He's using Neutron Ring! It's his most strongest ability!" They looked around seeing green around them as Bailey said "I can see why he said that!" Just as Necron blasted the attack as Sailor Moon and Bailey braced themselves by using Shield and Barrier which didn't seem to do much this time, suddenly the Serenity Necklace glowed once more much to their surprise as it formed a barrier of white light which blocked Neutron Ring which was flown back towards a shocked Necron as he exclaimed, "What!?" before hit by his own attack as he screamed out in agony once more.

He attempted to use Curaga on himself, but to his shock and horror, he could no longer heal himself. "I-This is not possible!" he exclaimed. "You think that's not possible try taking Samurai Class!" Bailey joked to the weakned villain. Sailor Moon, and Bailey noticed Sailor Moon, and the Serenity Necklace started glowing before both she, and Bailey transformed to Bailey's Resolute Forms. Except Serena is wearing White, and Blue Samurai Armor, along with the Symbol of the Moon on her forehead the Silver Crystal perched on her chest, she has long pink hair, with amber eyes, pink dog ears on her head, little fangs, wearing a Tiara, and has bright white angel wings on her back. For Bailey he is in the same Resolute Appearance when they battled Scorpionas. "Serena you went to your Resolute Form from the Serenity Necklace. Must be from your Twilight." Bailey guessed.

"I think it's more from the Light within my heart." Sailor Moon thought, sensing her heart's inner power, before shrugging, "And here I thought my Eternal Form was my real True Form." She then joked to the weakened Necron, "Maybe it's time you layed off the potato chips!" "Layed off the what...?" Bailey ask with a sweatdrop. "Uh, nevermind." Sailor Moon replied with a sweatdrop. "Before we do." Bailey unexpectedly casted Curaga on Necron shocking everyone. "Bailey what are you doing!?" Sailor Moon ask shocked. "It wouldn't be fair to Necron if we beat him like this. Besides we need to know how much power your Resolute Form has and if we beat him this quick we won't do that. I battle fair, and square!" Bailey said. "You do realise that bad guys never play or battle fair and square, right?" Sailor Moon slumped with a sweatdrop. "There's a reason i'm reckless." Bailey admitted sheepishly. "And I thought Ash, Sora, Crash and Eddie were bad in being reckless." Sailor Moon grumbled in defeat. "But the guys i fought play fair. The ones you fought doesn't." Bailey said. "Are you two done bickering?" They looked and see Necron looking impatient.

Sailor Moon and Bailey both glanced at each other with quirked eyebrows, before gazing at Necron and the former said, "We weren't bickering. Just having a weird conversation among friends." "Does that matter? Why don't you two lovebirds stop talking and start fighting?" Necron ask them impatiently. Sailor Moon blushed furiously as she balled her fist which shook as she grunted in annoyance, "Why does every bad guy think that we're romantically involved when I'm already married to Darien!?" holding a tight grip on her KeyBlade, ready to fight once more. "Serena in your Resolute Form you have access to me, and my sisters abilities. I'll guide you through while we fight him." Bailey said. "Same goes to you with my guardian's and my abilities, Bailey!" Sailor Moon replied, as she and Bailey quickly jumped out of the way of Necron's Thundaga spell. "First here's my signature one! IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" Bailey attacked with his claws that done a lot of damage as Necron cried in pain. "Now you try it!" Bailey told Serena. Sailor Moon nodded and attacked as well, shouting, "IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER!" and slashed Necron right into the chest causing the same damage as Bailey did before she landed next to him. "Next is Cassie signature! DARKNESS TRASHER!" Bailey hit Necron all over with very fast attacks like Anti-Sora and he finished it with a headbutt. "Your turn!" Bailey called out.

Despite feeling uncomfortable in using dakness, Sailor Moon nodded and preformed the same attack while avoiding Necron's rings, as she shouted, "DARKNESS TRASHER!" being super fast and even whacked Necron in the nose and causing him a nose bleed. She winched and admitted, "Remind me to never use that attack again." "And finally Madi's! LIGHT WAY!" Bailey was coated in golden light as he zoomed to Necron who muttered "Wow. What a ripoff." Before Bailey punched his cheek at a fast speed that caused him to stumble back. "You do it!" Bailey called out. Sailor Moon concentrated as she was covered in golden light as well as she leaped up, shouting, "LIGHT WAY!" and kicked Necron in the gut and then mocked, "How's that for a ripoff, creep!?" landing next to Bailey once more. "Double ripoff!" Necron yelled angered. "Lastly our most powerful attack: Heaven's Star. But it requires someone with Darkness to do it. So we're just gonna skip that. But this attack would finish him: Infinity Slash. Concentrate all your Energy in your weapon!" Bailey said, as Necron got ready for a Neutron Ring.

Sailor Moon nods once more and held the hilt of her KeyBlade and closed her eyes, concentrating all of her Energy into the weapon, which was doubled by the Serenity Necklace and some bit of power of the Silver Crystal. The KeyBlade then began to glow brighter than before as Sailor Moon could feel it almost complete until she snapped her eyes open, ready for the final attack. "I AM THE ETERNAL GOD! AND YOU ALL CAN ROT IN HELL!" Necron screamed as he fired the Neutron Ring. "NOW! Slice the Ring! INFINITY SLASH!" Bailey jumped up, with Lost Memory coated in Twilight. "INFINITY SLASH!" Sailor Moon jumped up, with Moon-Waker coated in Light and she and Bailey both sliced the Neutron Ring into three pieces before contuining the attacks on Necron's chest, slashing right into his heart as he screamed in agony, collasping to the ground while Sailor Moon reverted back into her Eternal Form and Bailey reverted back into his normal form.

 _(Boss Theme Ends)_

Sailor Moon and Bailey again both slashed at Necron's chest, ripping up a hole as Cyrus in Bailey's body and Garland fly out and land hard onto the ground, just as both the Silver Crystal and the Serenity Necklace glowed. Realising what to do, Sailor Moon and Bailey both nod before focusing and sending in a powerful beam of light into the chest before leaping away and landing back near their friends who were just healing from their wounds. The body of Necron on the other hand, roared in agony as it disintigrated into nothing. Surprisingly, Bailey in Cyrus's body and Cyrus in Bailey's body began to glow just as the latter was pushing himself up along with Garland. "Why defy your fate?" Necron ask as Cyrus, and Garland looked up. Necron then transformed into the Necron Kuja, and Garnet knew as he said "I am eternal. This isn't over. As long as there's life and death..." He disappeared and Kuja, and Garnet knew Zidane and the others are gonna have to face that Necron something. Bailey noticed Cyrus are getting back up as he growled "Fools." He suddenly gasp as he kneeled "Wha-What is...?" "You understand now?" They looked at Bailey who held a sympathetic look at Cyrus.

"W-what are you s-saying!?" Cyrus growled, grunting in pain that he shouldn't be feeling. "My body can handle my full potential. What makes you think i train every day without sleeping, Day, and Night? My body is still incomplete. You can handle my full power if i use my fullest to much it will result of me dying. You used it to much when you, became Necron but thanks to Garland's ability of never dying it eliminated that problem. But now... your going to die by the strain of my body. You probably should've waited until i was sure my body was to handle my full potential." Bailey turned and said in sympathy "So long Cyrus." Before he walked away while Cyrus was wide-eyes and he wasn't the only one.

"Wait a minute. I don't get it." Sid spoke up, confused. "H-How was this possible!?" Garland exclaimed. That's when everyone else realised what was going on and Ash said, "You guys are from an alternate universe. That's wh Bailey is still himself and things are different, because you guys came here from a future that hasn't happened yet!" "Me no, but Cyrus yes." Garland grunted as Cyrus looked like he was about to have a panic attack after hearing what Bailey said. Garland continued "He rescued me from my fate by Kuja. We decided to take our revenge. But we wouldn't have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you imbeciles!" Bailey said "Like it or not you lose." "So we if prevent Cyrus from saving Garland, they'll fix things up, right?" Eddie whispered to Crash who shrugged, not fully understanding the situation either, while Cyrus was starting to get weaker as the villian realized he was dying, and very quickly.

"N-No no. It-It can't... end like... this! Gods... save me." Cyrus said weakly before his eyes turned grey and he dropped now dead. "Annnd there he goes." Diego cringed slightly. The others, Jack especially, all nodded in agreement. "Now on to more pressing matters." Bailey turned to Garland as he said "Garland. Killing you is know no longer an option. Since you can never die." Garland grinned and said, "Yes...I am immortal. You can never kill me!" "No." Sailor Moon agreed, before continuing, "But we can do one thing to keep you out of trouble forever at least." Bailey put his hand in his pocket as they tensed... as Bailey pulled out a jar. At the sight of the jar, everyone else's expressions turned to blank confusion.

"A jar...you just brought out a jar." Jack muttered. "Yup." Bailey nodded. "Is the...empty jar going to help?" Jack questioned, a bit doubtful. "What're you gonna do with it, Bailey? Shrink Garland, put him in a jar and then send him off to a place where he can't get out and no one can go in?" Crash asked in half-sarcasm, also doubtful. "Yep." That answer surprised them. He set the jar down as he got ready as Garland tensed. "Alright here goes!" He said. He then yelled out as he shot his hands forward as a green energy passed as it took a surprised Garland who yelled out "Wh-What is this!?" "Serena keep the jar steady!" Bailey yelled out grunting. "Uh, r-right!" Sailor Moon quickly and almost clumsily held onto the jar on the ground as it shook, but held it as firm as she could, while everyone else backed off a bit, stunned, eyes wide in disbelief.

Bailey grunted as he yelled out "Here goes!" He quickly whipped his hands at Serena's direction as Garland transformed into a beam of green energy as he screamed while the energy entered the jar. When it was completely in Bailey ran to Serena put the lid of the jar on and quickly put a tailsman on. Bailey was breathing heavily as he slowly chuckled. "I...i did it!" Bailey said out of breathe as he fell on his back while Serena held the small jar. "Are you alright?" Serena asked, while Garland was banging on the glass within the jar, but due to his current size, it was too thick for him. "Whoa, Bailey! You didn't tell us you could shrink anybody!" Donkey said, amazed as Cloud and Vincent helped the exhausted young man up.

"That's probably because he didn't tell us the last time." Manny pointed out. Crash and Eddie both climbed onto Sailor Moon's shoulder's and laughed hysterically at the current situation Garland was suffering, while Sakura went up as well and sweatdropped, saying to the now shrunken Garland, "This is the only time I feel sorry for you, Garland. Because four years ago, the Little Card shrunk me too." "That was the... Evil Containment Wave... i actually doubt... i would perfect it. It is also a very dangerous technique. Their was a good possibility i would... die if i attempted it." Bailey said still breathing heavily. Everyone else sweatdropped nervously while Amy and Aerith both tended to him to get him back to full health. "You could've just asked me to use the Little Card, because that never takes away my strength." Sakura pointed out worriedly. "The only downside in my case is that if I don't have my Staff with me, it'll shrink my magical powers and I wouldn't be able to reverse it. But it's still safer than what you just did."

"But then we would end up chasing him all over the place if we do that huh?" Bailey joked at Sakura. This made the group laugh or just smile at the joke, as Ash added, "Not unless we have Puss eat him." "Well you did made a point." Sakura sheepishly said while rubbing her head. "So what will we do with this joker?" Donkey ask as they all stared at Garland who is terrified. "That tailsman i placed must never be removed. If it is Garland will be released and i'm not going to take any chances." Bailey said as he takes the jar. He turned to Father Yggdra as he ask "Great Father can you open that portal?" _"Yes Young Scardigne."_ Father Yggdra replied. Soon a portal opened.

 _"This place will only be opened once. Once Garland passess through, it will remained sealed forever and no other evil can enter it."_ Father Yggdra explained. "Uh, may I?" Sid asked to Bailey who blinked, before shrugging and gave the jar to Sid who drew back his arm and tossed the jarred Garland like a Pokeball in a surprisingly good throw right into the portal as Garland screamed before he entered the dimension as the portal closed up with him trapped inside forever. "Bon voyage!" Ragetti called out to the now gone Garland as he and Pintel cackled. Bailey sighed as he said sadly "We managed to stop them. But everything is in ruins." "I can fix that." They looked at Kuja who looked determined. "You can?" Ash asked, confused. "But how?" Misty asked. "Remember that i revived Arceus? I can revived everyone here!" Kuja said surprising everyone.

"Really?" Sailor Venus asked, amazed. Relief filled Sailor Moon's heart as she turned to Bailey and said, "That means you can be with Cassie, Cisna, Madi, Kairi and Hayner again, Bailey!" "Yes But... Kuja does that mean your life will end on this?" Bailey ask him. Quickly realising what Bailey meant, everyone else turned to Kuja who smiled and answered, "I have done many wrongs before I met all of you. Consider this my atonement. I still had enough strength to survive in reviving Arceus because he revived me just as I revived him...however, there's no need for me to return again once I revive the people of Balandor." which instantly saddened the group. "Are you leaving?" Sailor Mini Moon asked, saddened. "Better me than Bailey's loved ones." Kuja replied.

"You shall be given a royal funeral for this." Bailey promised as Kuja nodded. Kuja gathered energy as he transformed into his Trance Kuja mode as everyone gasp but the metamorphosis. "Reacas's Real Form! How did Kuja have it?" Bailey ask. The group ignored his question amazed as Kuja said "Here we go." As he gathered energy. Sailor Moon ran up to Kuja as he leviatated in the sky as she called out, "Kuja! You've already atone more than you could! We'll never forget you!" tears starting to fill her eyes as the energy grew on Kuja's body. Kuja was engufed before he sent it out as everyone's bodies glowed before they woked up and were confused.

Cisna gasp as she sat up "What in Balandor's name...?" "Mommy where's daddy?" Kairi ask her as Hayner groaned. In Parma Leonard groaned "Ouch." "Better get use to it sleepy head." Yuile joked. In Greede Caesar got up confused. The questions of "What's going on?", "What happened?", "What Just...?" Echoed through the land. Back in Faria Miu woke up with a sudden gasp. "Is Faria okay?" Miu ask in confusion. With the group they see everything is back to normal as they see Kuja transformed back to normal and is dropping to the ground. Gasping, the group rushed over as Sailor Moon, Bailey and Garnet fell to their knees as Sailor Moon gently cradled Kuja in her arms. Tears were sliding on most of the group's faces, while those like Vincent, Cloud, Sesshomaru, Diego, Manny, Shrek, P***(who took off his hat and held it to his heart to pay his respects), Jack, Barbossa, their crew(though Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti looked ready to sob pathetically) and even Sephiroth lowered their heads for the loss of the one who brought everyone in this world back to life.

"Um...hate to interr-*sniffle* interrupt, but what about Cyrus?" Crash asked, his voice breaking and his tears sliding down his cheeks, making his fur all wet. "The Cyrus of the alternate universe is no more." Arceus spoke as the group turned to face him as he suddenly appeared. "As for the one of this universe, he died as Dialga and Palkia destroyed his dimension." "What do you mean?" May asked, her face covered in tears. "Alternate universes exist in different outcomes, all of you doing something different while doing the same thing, but with different futures." Arceus explained, "The Cyrus of your Earth and the Cyrus you had defeated simply switched places. Your Cyrus could not handle the change and died as a result. The Cyrus you defeated was aware of alternate bridge and simpley took the Bailey in his universe's body and arrived here to free Garland. Now Cyrus and Garland will trouble you and Bailey no more. All of you have a bright future."

"Right. But there is still one more thing. Father Yggdra the Retrospecticon." Bailey said. A book appeared in his hands. "What are you doing?" Casey asked, her voice cracking with tears. "I looked at Cyrus and he has a ring known as a Time Ring. Which means if we go back in time and defeat the duo it won't change anything, and best of all the Retrospecticon protects our memories from being wiped. Serena, Sakura, Sora, Ash come we are gonna stop those two in the past." Bailey said getting ready to open the Retrospecticon.

 _(Theme: The Other Promise)_

Realising what Bailey had in mind, just in case something like this happened while knowing that they were going to change the future, Sailor Moon, Sakura, Ash and Sora all nodded in agreement. "Sakura and I will handle Cyrus since I know him better than anyone." Ash told Bailey, "The three of you take our Garland." looking at Sailor Moon, Bailey and Sora who all nodded with determination. "Be careful." Mickey told them. "Very careful." Manny added. Sora nodded, "Right! See you soon!" Bailey opened the Retrospecticon as he said "Alright Retrospecticon do your stuff." They were all transported.

They appeared in Terra where Garland's death was prevented. "Alright we only have 5 minutes." Bailey said. "GGGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They looked up and saw Garland falling off before a Blue blur passed and manged to take him. They heard laughing and looked and saw Trance Kuja laughing before he turned and yelled "Now do you see Zidane! You will never defeat me!" "There's Cyrus!" Ash shouted as he saw Cyrus land on the ground with Garland in his arms. "Now!" Sakura shouted and the others nodded before they ran and Sora tossed his Keyblade like a boomrang as it knocked onto Cyrus's hand just as he was about to time-travel. Cyrus grunted and screamed in pain as the ring slid off his finger and fell into the abyss below.

Both Cyrus and Garland looked up to see the five of them glaring at them, their weapons ready. "You!" Cyrus hissed, immediately recongising Ash who glared back harder. "How did you get here!?" Garland yelled shocked. "Magic." Sora said sarcastically. "We're not going to let either of you have your way! Even in a million years ahead of us or behind us!" Sailor Moon yelled at Garland and Cyrus. "And we came from the future to stop you two!" Bailey yelled. "F-Future you say!?" The duo ask shocked. "You stole my body, kill Arceus, kill everyone in my dimension, and wanted the Serenity Necklace. Well we won't let you!" Bailey yelled. Cyrus, and Garland chuckled before Cyrus said "I see so our dream was fulfilled." "That means we can't fall in a place like this!" Garland said before they tried to attack the five who got ready before two hands stop them as they gasp seeing it was Catrine, and Markus. "Don't get cocky." Catrine said angrily. "Die." Markus muttered as his tail swiped in and it impaled Garland's neck killing him almost instantly before Catrine squeeze Cyrus's hand as he is reduced to nothing but light as they screamed.

"Catrine!" Sailor Moon and Sakura cried out, shocked and surprised. "Markus!" Ash, Bailey and Sora exclaimed, shocke and surprised as well. "Bailey..." Catrine turned to Bailey with a guilty expression with Markus doing the same "We are so sorry for retreating against those two. We knew we would lose the fight from the beginning." "Wait, you guys tried to fight them before and knew that you couldn't do it?" Ash asked, summing up on what Cartine just said. Sailor Moon on the other hand, shook her head and said with a smile, "It's not your fault. None of us knew this until...well, it's a long story." she said with a shrug. "It's time to head back. Now that Cyrus, and Garland have been stopped here the other us can have a new future, while we kept the old one. Perhaps the other me perfected the spell needed the cross the gap. Let's go." Bailey said as they nodded and teleported back with Catrine, and Markus.

When they arrived, the others were there, waiting for them with relief on their expressions. Sailor Moon and the others smiled as well. And to their surprise Sesshomaru used his sword on Kuja's corpse as they heard howls of agony. Then a few seconds later Kuja woked up with a gasp. Gazing around his surroundings, Kuja sat up with Garnet helping him, tears of shock and soon happiness filling her eyes. "W-what? How am I...?" Kuja muttered, shocked. "Kuja!" Sailor Moon cried out happily as she rushed over and gave the startled young man a hug, as Bailey and the others and all of their allies gathered around. "But how...?" Kuja ask. "Thank Sesshomaru's Tensaiga." Bailey said. Sesshomaru gave out a smile as he sheath Tensaiga. "It has the power to revive anyone." Bailey explained before he grow confused and ask Sesshomaru "Hey Sesshomaru why did you revive him?" They all looked at him. His answer was "He revived my brother's love ones."

"Uh...how brothers do you have?" Crash asked, stupidly. "I thought he revived Bailey's family." Eddie added with equal confusion, which made everyone else groan at the twins's stupidity. "Bailey is Sesshomaru's brother, guys." Raye grumbled, palming her forehead. "Bailey!" They looked up and saw Cisna, Hayner, Kairi, Cassie, Madi, Leonard, Yuile, Eldore and everyone else that fought alongside Bailey in a ship waving at them. Then Cisna jumped down laughing as Bailey laughed as he caught, and landed laughing along the way. Sailor Moon and everyone else smiled happily and emotionally at the happy reunion of their friends of this dimension, as Sailor Moon, Garnet and Kuja stood up. Even Sephiroth smiled before turning and began to walk away, which was noticed by Sid as he asked the silver-haired man, "Hey, Sephiroth. Where're you goin'?" causing Sephiroth to pause in his steps, which was also noticed by everyone else who gazed at him questionly.

"Just back to a world within our dimension." Sephiroth replied. "I have...my own atonement to accomplish." "What will you do?" Aerith asked, gently. Sephiroth snorted, before answering, "Just doing the right thing wherever I can find. And before you ask, no, I will not join you. Nor will I trouble either of you again." "That's a surprise, coming from you." Cloud couldn't help but comment. "Hmph." Sephiroth muttered, turning back slightly to face the group once more, knowing that this was a farewell now that Cyrus and Garland were dealt with for good. "Sephiroth before you go tell us." Sephiroth turned to Bailey who ask "Why do you want revenge on Garland?" The listened as Sephiroth gritted his teeth and answered "...He beat me at a chess game." That made everyone fell over.

"Seriously?" Diego groaned in disbelief. "That's a bit of an overkill. Don't you think?" Brock asked with a quirked eye-brow. "I happen to like Chess." Sephiroth stated, before giving a final wave and vanished via light and darkness, while everyone else stood up, still dumbfounded. Sailor Moon blinked, eye-brow twitching as she muttered, "Good thing I didn't mention that my Grandpa Lou plays chess and he chases people his age everytime they cheat or he loses." with a sweatdrop. "O...kay then." Bailey said still dumbfounded. "Bailey you have made new friends. Who are they and what happened?" Cassie ask her brother.

The others glanced each other and shrugged, though they could say anything, Jack went up to Cassie and said charmingly, "Well, that is a very interesting story, luv'. We happen to be friends and allies to Sailor Moon and everyone else you know." before asking in return, "You're a friend of Bailey, I assume?"

In quick disgust at the Pirate, Cassie did what any other woman(except for Elizabeth) would do.

SLAP!

She slapped him hard on the cheek which caused him to turn around pyshically by force and Jack had a pouted, a bit of hurt and a confused expression as he muttered, "Not sure I deserved that." while Shrek, P***, Diego, Manny, Barbossa, Raye and Serena all smirked with expressions that said that he deserved it, while everyone else in the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and Team Rocket tried not to laugh. Bailey said "She's my sister, and is married Jack." They then explained everything to everyone. "So you used the Retrospecticon to stop them." Eldore concluded.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Now Cyrus and Garland won't cause anymore trouble ever again." Darien added to confirm it further. "Is that Cyrus over there?" Madi ask pointing at Cyrus dead inside Bailey's body. "Yup...from the alternate universe." Goofy answered, shuddering at the sight of the dead body. Bailey casted a spell that burned it to ash. "Now buddy what's going to happen?" Caesar ask Bailey. "Don't know i guess this is all the good things we are getting." Bailey said. "Um actually..." They looked at Cisna who has on a shy expression. "What Cisna?" Bailey ask her. "What's goin' on, Cisna?" Mickey asked, curiously. "Bailey let's say. That i'm... i'm..." Cisna struggled to say the next word. "What?" Bailey ask. "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

It took everyone a moment to absorb what Cisna just said, and when they did, there were different kinds of expressions. For Sailor Moon, the Sailor Team, Team Pokepals, Grovyle, Sora, Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy cheered happily and contragulated Cisna and Bailey(who was heavily blushing) since they were going to have a third child, Little Kairi and Hayner happily cheered as well since they were going to have either a baby brother or a baby sister, the Pirates of the Black all shared shocked expressions, and Kuja and Garnet both smiled happily. "Congratulations, Bailey!" Mickey cheered. Bailey laughed embarrassed as he said "Yeah. Thanks." As he chuckled in embarrassment. "Great! That means i'll be having three little rascals running around the castle." Cassie sighed while face-palming. "Hey come on Sebastian isn't like that with Bailey's kids." Reks said while their 12 year old son stepped forward. "I guess your right." Cassie said. Madi sighed as Teepo told her "We will get our own soon."

"Hey, when we come over for a visit, can I babysit for you?" Sid asked hopefully to Bailey and Cisna. "Sid, you're not going to babysit again." Manny told his friend firmly. "Oh come on, I work cheap!" Sid bragged. Bailey and Cisna both looked at each other, before the former said, "Well, I guess we can think about it." which earned him a hug from Sid before the latter walked to the group, whispering to himself in victory happily, "Yes!" "Don't ever do it. Sid loves kids, but he has serious trouble when he tried to babysit them." Manny adviced to the couple once Sid was out of earsdrop. "We'll keep that in mind." Cisna said nodding. Once Manny was out of earshot Bailey ask "Your gonna give Sid the job anyway?" "Yeah." Cisna confirmed. "Kuja, Garnet what are you two gonna do now?" Serena ask the duo. "I'll have to return to Alexandria to continue my duties for the Kingdom." Garnet answered, blushing a little as she added, "Plus, Zidane is waiting for me."

"As for me, I will help restore Gaia and fix up the things that I had done." Kuja added. "You're gonna come visit, right?" Kairi asked. "Hopefully, and if we can, then you're all welcome to visit our world too." Garnet replied with a smile, which made everyone else smile as well, though they were a bit sad that they had to say goodbye to two of their new friends, though they were happy that Kuja was given another chance in life. "Right. And keep an eye out for Necron." Bailey said as the duo nodded. Cisna then ask "Would you all care to stay until the new prince, or princess is born?" "I wish we could, but we have to get back to Duloc to fix up the mess Cyrus and Garland caused." Serena said apologetically, before adding sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, "Besides, there's the wedding anniversary party I gotta also re-do since I had to cut it short."

"But we'll definately come over to visit when your new kid is born." Ash added with excitedly. "Oh about that..." Bailey blushed heavily as Cisna chuckled, and finished "Me, and Bailey's wedding anniversary is today as well." Sailor Moon and her group from their dimension blinked in shock and surprise, before Eddie said gleefully, "Cool! Instead of a double Wedding Anniversary, it's a triple Wedding Anniversary!" "Hey, why don't we have the party here today and we head home tomorrow?" Crash suggested happily. "Sounds like a good plan to me." Diego agreed. "Okay. Setti!" Setti stood up as Bailey announced to him "This calls for a celebration! Call Balandor for a feast!" "Yes sire!" Setti said as he walked back. Marluxia ask "What can i do?" "Party with everyone else." Bailey answered as they walked to the ship.

Sailor Moon smiled as she was mentally relieved that things were alright once again as she and everyone else boarded the ship to return to Balandor to continue the party, and while she knew that she would have to make up for the party back in Duloc, it was better to celebrate the anniversary with as many friends and family as possible, and it was better now that both Dimension were saved once again and it was also an early baby shower as well.

So with that, after the Celebrations, both groups of both dimensions said their farewells once more, promising to visit when they could. They would even visit Alexandria and met Zidane and those who saved Gaia sometime later. None the less, everything was well in both Bailey's Dimension and Sailor Moon's Dimension and let's just say, they all lived happily ever after.

* * *

 **8 monthes later...**

The clock ticking was the only sound in the throne room with Bailey pacing worried for his wife, while Serena, and everyone else from there was concerened. "Just hope she remembers to breathe." Donkey said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bailey asked. "It's normal for this to happen." Fiona explained, "The best thing for a mother to go through this is to breathe and to stay calm. It is scary, and I can tell that Cisna is probably squeezing the doctor's hand so tightly that it would brake is hands, but I have a feeling that Cisna will be fine." "She's right." Ellie added, even though she was concerned as well. "I nearly broke Diego's paw when I was in labor." Diego nodded in agreement, "Yep...but as I said...just go with the pain."

"You've done this twice with Hayner and Kairi." Serena reminded. "I know, but I'm still worried." Bailey sighed, resuming his pacing, until the doors opened and it caught his and everyone else's attentions. The doctor smiled and said, "Your highness, Queen Cisna is alright and the baby is in good health. You all may come in now." They all entered with Cisna looking so tired as she said "Darling." They looked and saw a newborn in her arms. "Holy Grazel. It's beautiful. What is it?" Bailey ask the court doctor. The doctor smiled before saying "It's a girl your highness." Everyone smiled happily at the news, relieved that Cisna and her and Bailey's new second daughter were alright and the new Princess was beautiful. "So, what're you guys gonna name her?" Sora asked.

Cisna, and Bailey smiled before saying "Serena." "Serena?" Manny asked, surprised. "Well, actually why not?" Serena shrugged, "I mean, Darien and I in the future named Rini's real name Serena, but we still called her Rini. I don't see why Bailey and Cisna can't name their daughter after me, if that's what they had in mind and I don't mind at all." "Yeah, me neither." Rini added happily. Baby Serena opened her eyes as they see she has blue eyes. "She's got your eyes." Bailey said. "She's got your hair." Cisna said back. Serena stepped closer and smiled at the baby that was named after her and said softly, "Well, Princess Serena. Welcome to the Realm of Light." as everyone gathered around the couple and the newborn who, seeing so many faces, smiled happily and giggled, brining tears of happiness to the group.

 **Yup...They all lived happily ever after and now Princess Serena of Balandor had a bright future ahead of her along with her new family.**

 **THE END.**


End file.
